


Faint

by Wolkensammler



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolkensammler/pseuds/Wolkensammler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Er war fort. Erst verriet er ihn und dann ging er einfach weg. Ließ ihn mit seinem Schmerz zurück.  Alles, was er ihm hinterlassen hat, war dieses altmodische Ding. Und Tony musste nun zu sehen, wie er damit klar kam. Und dabei half es nicht, dass dieses Ding ihn andauernd regelrecht anschrie, es endlich zu benutzen</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Männergespräche

**Author's Note:**

> Meine erste Geschichte auf Ao3. Ich bin gespannt, ob das so wird wie ich es mir vorgenommen hab XD Wenn ich hier klar komme, dann könnt ihr wöchentlich ein Update erwarten ;)

Er hasste dieses Teil. Jetzt schon. Aus tiefstem Herzen. Dabei lag es gerade mal seit ein paar Minuten auf seinem Schreibtisch. Er hasste es, hasste es, hasste es. Es war so klein, so zerbrechlich. Wenn man es genau nahm, dann war es sogar ein Wunder der Technik. Auch, wenn es sich hier um ein älteres Modell handelte. Dennoch war es ein Schritt der Kommunikation; ein Schritt in Richtung Zukunft. Überall und jederzeit erreichbar - Fluch und Segen zugleich.

So fühlte er sich auch gerade. Hin und hergerissen zwischen Hass diesem Ding gegenüber und dem verzweifelten Ruf seines Herzens. Er würde Letzterem so gerne nachgeben. Wenn er nur über seinen eigenen Schatten, seinen Stolz springen könnte. Aber der war so was von gekränkt. Mehr noch.

Tony Stark war bis auf den Grund seiner Seele verletzt.

Es tat weh. So richtig. Er hatte schon vieles erlebt: Hatte seine Eltern verloren. Beide auf einmal. Der Verlust seiner Mom war besonders schmerzhaft. Aber auch sein Vater fehlte.

Er war wochenlang gefangen gehalten wurden. Wenig trinken, wenig essen, wenig Schlaf, viele Schmerzen. Und schlussendlich musste er einem Freund Lebewohl sagen. Wenigstens war daraus die Erfindung seines Lebens hervorgegangen.

Er hatte eine Atombombe in ein Wurmloch voller Aliens geschleudert und wäre dabei fast drauf gegangen.

Er hatte Pepper gehen lassen müssen. Sie sprach noch nicht mal mehr mit ihm. Sie war nicht seine Erde, um die er kreiste, aber eine von vielen Sonnen in den dunklen, kalten Nächten. Er vermisste Pepper, sie hatte ihm Mut gemacht.

Er hatte Rhodey abstürzen sehen. Aus tausend Metern Höhe ungebremst in die Tiefe. Sein Anzug hatte ihm vor dem Schlimmsten beward, dennoch war sein Bein hinüber. Und er war Schuld. Er hatte Rhodes mit in den Krieg hineingezogen. Er hatte ihn zu den Avengers gebracht. Er hatte diesen verdammten Anzug gebaut. Es war seine Schuld, dass sein bester Freund nun nicht mehr gehen konnte.

Er hatte seine Familie hinter Gittern gebracht. Sam, Clint, Wanda… Und diesen Scott oder wie der Ameisenmann hieß. Clint war nun meilenweit von seinen Kindern entfernt. Sam war sprichwörtlich der Vogel im Käfig und Wanda hatten sie in eine verdammte Zwangsjacke gesteckt. (Was Scott fehlte, konnte er hier jetzt nicht beurteilen. Den Herren hat er ja nur kurzzeitig kennen lernen dürfen.) Dabei hatte er geschworen, sie zu beschützen. Und nun waren sie in einem Gefängnis, das eigentlich für Schwerstverbrecher gedacht war. Er hoffte, dass sie dort heraus geholt werden. Gern sofort. Er konnte es kaum ertragen, sie alle so zu sehen und zu wissen, dass er daran einen ordentlichen Anteil hatte.

Und schlussendlich hat er noch ihn verloren. Den einzigen Menschen, den er kitschigerweise als seinen ganz persönlichen Helden bezeichnen würde. Wenn er so drüber nachdachte, dann war es das nicht wert gewesen. So gar nicht. Jetzt war er alleine, wahrscheinlich hatte er das verdient, aber es tat so weh… All seine Fehler, all seine Schmerzen und Verluste – nichts war so schlimm wie diese Trennung.

Gott, wie sehr das Atmen doch schmerzt. Er holte zwar Luft, aber gefühlt erstickte er. Der Sauerstoff sorgte eher dafür, dass die Schuld, die Ängste und die Sehnsucht sich noch mehr in jede einzelne, verdammte kleine Zelle seines bereits kaputten Körpers brannten. Er würde so gerne brüllen. Alles raus schreien. Den Schmerz, die Schuld und die ungeweinten Tränen. Stattdessen krallte er die Finger in sein Haar und zog so lange daran, bis das Ziepen den Knoten in seiner Brust überdeckte. Hoffentlich riss er sich nicht ein paar einzelne Strähnen mit heraus. Rhodey würde sich ewig über die kahlen Stellen lustig machen.

Das Atmen fiel wieder leichter. Schmerz durch Schmerz zu kompensieren hatte bei ihm schon immer funktioniert. Da er aber nicht ewig seine Kopfhaut malträtieren konnte, genehmigte er sich schnell einen Schluck aus seinem Flachmann. Gott sei Dank hatte er vorsichtshalber immer einen Schluck Scotch in der Schublade seines Schreibtisches geparkt. Falls auf einer Mission mal wieder ein Hundertmillionen Haus gesprengt wurde oder ein verrückter Zwilling in seinem Gehirn alles durcheinander brachte. Oder falls Cap mal wieder zu sehr den Moralapostel auf einer Feier raus hängen ließ und sie alle außer Bier nichts an ihre Lippen lassen durften.

Cap…

Blond, breitschultrig, gutaussehend.

Fuck!

Außerdem lassen sich alte Gewohnheiten nicht so schnell ablegen. Ein Schluck eines guten Scotches hatte noch niemandem geschadet.

Während die Flüssigkeit sich ihren Weg brannte, fiel sein Blick wieder auf seinen Schreibtisch. Das Ding starrte ihn. Es hat keine Augen, aber dennoch hatte er das Gefühl, dass dieses Handy hier alles sehen konnte. Seine Ängste, seine Schuld und seine Sehnsüchte. Es rief nach ihm, machte sich über ihn lustig, verhöhnte ihn regelrecht. Es blickte ihn mit seinem schwarzen Plastik an und schreit gerade dazu, benutzt zu werden. Es wusste ganz genau, was er wollte. Das flüsterte das Ding in sein Ohr. Eine leise, kratzige Stimme. Tief und einlullend, wie ein Schlaflied. Er brauchte nur die Hand ausstrecken, es mit seinen Fingern umklammern, die Abdeckung zu öffnen und…

…es einmal mit ordentlichem Schwung gegen die nächstbeste Wand schleudern. Dann würde es in seine zahlreichen Einzelteile zerspringen. Das schwarze Plastik würde zerschellen und verstreut auf dem Boden liegen. Zwischendurch vielleicht etwas Display. Wenn er Glück hatte, würde er sogar antike Elektronik zu Gesicht bekommen. Das wäre doch mal was. Wenn er das Ding zerschmettern würde, dann wäre der Spuk wohl vorbei. Dann hätte der Druck, der so schwer auf seiner Brust lastet, vielleicht endlich mal ein Ende. Er durfte dem Ruf dieses Dinges hier nicht folgend. Er durfte nicht schwach werden. Er durfte seiner Sehnsucht nicht nachgeben. Das würde ihm nicht gut tun. Und ja, verdammt, sein Stolz würde ihm das nie verzeihen.

Also nahm Tony das Handy, sein Gewicht wog schwerer als gedacht in der Hand, holte aus, so weit, dass sein Arm nach hinten überstreckte und pfefferte das Gerät in die Schublade neben den Flachmann. Es blieb ganz, ohne Sprung im Display. Dass diese altmodischen Dinge aber auch immer so robust waren…

 

* * *

 

_„Also, Barnes befindet sich mal wieder im Dornröschenschlaf?“_

_„Ja, er wollte es so. Ich hätte ihn gerne davon abgehalten, aber im Grunde hat er Recht – So lange wir nicht wissen, wie man diese Gehirnwäsche abschalten kann, stellt er für Alles und Jeden eine Gefahr dar.“_

_„Das ganze Theater… Dafür, dass er nun wieder im Land der Träume ist.“_

_„Glaub mir,  aufgetaut wäre er mir auch viel lieber. Aber es ist für Alle das Beste, wenn Bucky fürs Erste eingefroren bleibt.“_

_„Ich weiß, aber wenn Tony das erfährt…“_

_„Was dann?“_

_„…“_

_„Sam, spuck es aus, bevor du dich dran verschluckst.“_

_„Ich kann mich gerade nicht entscheiden, ob er wie eine Diva seine Krallen ausfahren oder ob er einen hysterischen Lachanfall bekommen wird.“_

_„Sam…“_

_„Nein, Cap, das ist mein Ernst. Ihr habt euch so was von gegenseitig vermöbelt, weil du dich vor deinen besten Freund gestellt hast, der Tonys Eltern ermordet hat. Ich meine, nach deinen Erzählungen habt ihr euch fast gegenseitig_ umgebracht _. Und das nach allem, was zwischen euch lief…_

_„Was meinst du mit:_ Was zwischen euch lief _?“_

_„Ich bin nicht doof, Steve. Das war keiner von uns. Jeder hat gesehen, dass da zwischen euch… naja…“_

_„So eine Sache von statten ging?“_

_„Ja, meinetwegen nenne es eine_ Sache _. Ihr hattet was miteinander, hämmert euch die Schädel ein und der Grund dafür wurde nun auf Eis gelegt. Was glaubst du, würde Tony dazu sagen?“_

_„Ich weiß nicht. Er wäre wahrscheinlich nicht sehr erfreut drüber.“_

_„Nicht sehr erfreut? Wir werden von Glück reden können, wenn seine Repulsoren uns sofort einäschern und nicht erst nach und nach die einzelnen Körperteile wegbrennen.“_

_„Du übertreibst, Sam. Tony würde nicht…“_

_„uns den Arsch aufreißen? Oh doch, Steve und wie er das tun würde. Das weißt du genau.“_

_„… Ich hab ihm einen Brief geschrieben.“_

_„Einen Brief? Das ändert natürlich alles!“_

_„…“_

_„Schau mich nicht so an. In einem Zeitalter von Handys und Computer musst du natürlich dem Futuristen schlecht hin einen Brief schicken. Was hast du ihm denn für einen Brief geschickt? Etwa einen Liebesbrief? Mit Glitzer und Parfum?“_

_„So in etwa… Ich hab versucht, mich in den Brief zu entschuldigen. Hab ihm auch ein Handy mitgeschickt und gesagt, dass er jederzeit anrufen kann, wenn etwas ist. Dass ich da sein werde, wenn er mich braucht.“_

_„Und du meinst, das wird er tun? Cap, ich will dir ja die Hoffnung nicht nehmen, aber wie ich Stark kenne, wird er lieber seine Rüstungen sprengen bevor er dich anrufen wird.“_

_„Er wird anrufen, Sam. Er braucht nur etwas Zeit und die werde ich ihm geben. So lange werde ich einfach warten.“_

_„Na, dann viel Spaß. Du wirst bestimmt noch mal siebzig Jahre lang schlafen müssen, bevor du deinen langersehnten Anruf bekommst.“_

 

* * *

 

Die Stunden vergingen. Wurden zu Tagen. Und schließlich zu Wochen.

Jeden Tag starrte er das Ding in seiner Schublade an. Hatte die Hand bereits ausgestreckt. Wollte dem Verlangen nachgeben. Dann besann er sich doch, griff zum Flachmann, nahm einen Schluck und schmetterte die Schublade wieder zurück in den Schreibtisch. Er würde stark bleiben, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel. Schließlich war er nicht derjenige, der gegangen war. Er war der Verlassene…

Rhodey ging es immer besser. Nachdem er sich nächtelang in seine Werkstatt verschanzt hatte, kam auch endlich eine passable Gehhilfe zustande. Zu wenig Schlaf, zu wenig Essen und zu viel Kaffee… Dennoch war es das wert. Rhodes konnte wieder ohne Probleme seine Beine bewegen und die Schiene war so konstruiert, dass er sie unter die Hose ziehen konnte. Kannte man den ehemaligen Leutnant nicht, würde man nicht erahnen, dass er Gehprobleme hat.

Und weniger Schlaf bedeutete für ihn weniger Albträume und ein weniger kaltes Bett.

Irgendwann, beim Training mit der Schiene, blieb Rhodey mit der Hand an der Stange stehen und schaute ihn direkt an. „Ich weiß, dass Cap mit dir Kontakt aufgenommen hat.“ Tony schaute penetrant weiter auf die Tabellen vor ihm, die sein Handy ihm entgegenleuchtete mit den Werten seines nun plötzlichen Gesprächspartners. „Ach ja? Hat er?“ Er zuckte nicht zusammen, verspannte sich nicht und seine Stimme blieb vollkommen unberührt.

Gott, war er stolz auf sich.

Der dunkelhäutige Mann neben ihm seufzte. „Komm schon, Tony, mit mir kannst du darüber reden. Ich bin dein Kumpel, schon vergessen!? Du musst nicht alles in dich rein fressen.“ Angesprochener schaute nun endlich von seinen Daten auf und grinste. Hoffentlich fröhlich genug. „Rhodes, es ist alles gut. Ich danke dir dafür, dass du deine mütterliche Seite raus hängen lässt, aber es gibt nichts zu bereden, geschweige denn, dass irgendwas gefressen wird. Alles klar!?“ Sein bester Kumpel schaute ihn skeptisch an, gab sich aber mit der Antwort zufrieden. Das hat er schon immer an Rhodey geschätzt: Sie waren Freunde, sogar die besten, und wenn einer nicht reden wollte, dann wurde auch nicht gebohrt. Es wurde nichts erzwungen und dies war auch gut so. Es war seine Schuld, sein Schmerz und seine verdammte Sehnsucht nach jemandem, der nicht zurück kommen würde. Kein Grund also, um in Panik zu verfallen…

Vision war eine Sache für sich. Drei Wochen nach dem BlackCat-Day, wie Tony den Kampf in Siberien gerne betitelte, besuchte er ihn in seiner Werkstatt.

„Du vermisst ihn.“ Der Android schaute ihn gerade heraus aus klaren Augen an. Tony hatte seit Tagen an einer neuen Konstruktion für Rhodey gearbeitet. Er hatte kaum gegessen oder getrunken (außer Scotch), war selten an der frischen Luft und konnte sich nicht wirklich an Schlaf erinnern. Es floss ausschließlich Kaffee (und Scotch) durch seine Adern und das sah man seinen Augenringen an, die sich tief in sein Gesicht gezeichnet haben.

„Was?“, der Schwarzhaarige sah auf von seinen Bauplänen und betrachtete verwirrt den schwebenden Mann vor ihm. „Was hast du gesagt?“

„Dass du ihn vermisst.“, Vision kam näher. Beziehungsweise schwebte direkt auf Tony zu. „Steven. Dir missfällt seine Abwesenheit.“ Als der Android den Vornamen des Helden von Amerika nannte, zuckte der Mechaniker innerlich zusammen. In der Hoffnung, dass man ihm das nicht anmerkte sondern er gleichgültig klang, wandte er sich wieder seinen Bauplänen zu. „Ich glaube, jeder der hier wenigen Anwesenden vermisst den Rest der Chipmunkbande. Dass geht dir genauso wie Rhodey oder mir. Clint, Natasha, Wanda… Das Haus ist ganz schön leer ohne sie. Obwohl ich auf Sams schlechte Witze echt verzichten kann.“ Bewusst ließ er den einen bestimmen Namen aus. Es war schon schmerzhaft genug, an ihn zu denken, ihn dann auch noch auszusprechen… noch konnte er das nicht ertragen.

Vision kam noch näher auf ihn zu, bis er schließlich direkt vor seinem Arbeitstisch stand. „Das habe ich nicht gemeint. Die übrigen Avengers-Mitglieder fehlen hier, keine Frage, aber sie sind derzeit nicht so ersehnt, wie du Steven herbei wünschst.“ Tony schaute auf, direkt in Visions Gesicht. „Verleitet dich der Gedankenstein plötzlich dazu zu glauben, dass du Gedanken lesen kannst? Wenn ja, dann muss ich dich leider enttäuschen: Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst. Und wenn es dir nichts ausmachen würde, dann möchte ich jetzt bitte weiter arbeiten. Alleine. Ohne das Geschwafel eines Androiden, dass in meinen Ohren klingelt.“

Vision war vielleicht kein echtes, menschliches Wesen, aber er war klug genug um zu wissen, wann man einen Tony Stark in Ruhe lassen sollte. (Vielleicht war auch noch genug J.A.R.V.I.S. in ihm, um das einschätzen zu können.) Und dieser Zeitpunkt war jetzt gekommen. Wenn er keinen Streit mit seinem Schöpfer vom Zaun brechen wollte, dann sollte er jetzt gehen. Also drehte Vision sich um und schwebte aus der Werkstatt. „Wenn ich Gedanken lesen könnte, dann würde ich sicher feststellen, dass schon allein der Name _Steven_ Schweißausbrüche und undefinierbare Zuckungen bei dir verursacht. Aber keine Sorge: Das erschließen mentaler Strömungen gehört bisher nicht zu meinen Kompetenzen.“

 

Hatte er was verpasst? Seit wann, war dieser Android so verdammt schlagfertig?

 

* * *

 

_„Wie lange willst du noch hier rum sitzen und Löcher in die Luft starren? Das Ding bewegt sich nicht von alleine.“_

_„Bitte?“_

_„Cap, du hast dir den Boxsack bereits vor zehn Minuten an den Haken gehängt. Und seitdem starrst du ihn an, als ob du darauf wartest, dass er zuschlägt. Aber lass dir gesagt sein: An dieser Stelle solltest du den ersten Schritt machen.“_

_„Ich hab ihn nicht angestarrt. Und mir ist bewusst, dass der Boxsack ein Trainingsgerät für meine Fäuste ist, Clint. Aber danke, dass du mich daran erinnerst.“_

_„Das meine ich nicht. Also, doch, schon irgendwie. Aber eigentlich wollte ich auf die Sache mit Stark hinaus.“_

_„Bitte? Was hat denn Tony jetzt mit dem Boxen zu tun?“_

_„Eigentlich viel. Ich würde ihm gerne mal seine Fresse polieren dafür, dass er uns in diesen Knast gebracht hat. Verzeih meine Ausdrucksweise, ich weiß, dass du das nicht magst. Und bevor du jetzt die Augen verdrehst: Ich meine nicht Stark und das Boxen, sondern Stark, Du, und der erste Schritt, Steve.“_

_„Clint, Ich versteh immer noch nicht…“_

_„Du wartest darauf, dass er sich meldet. Aber das wird er nicht tun. Stark ist einfach nicht der Typ dafür. Wenn du mit ihm etwas klären willst, dann musst du den ersten Schritt auf ihn zu machen.“_

_„Wie kommst du darauf, dass wir etwas zu klären haben?“_

_„Meinst du die Frage ernst? Ich bin zwar nicht mehr bei S.H.I.E.L.D. und habe mich in den Ruhestand begeben, aber dank meiner glorreichen Agentenfähigkeiten…!“_

_„Du hast mit Sam geredet!“_

_„Und du hättest mich ruhig mal aussprechen lassen können, aber gut, du hast mich erwischt. Ich hab mit Sam geredet. Und ich bin ganz seiner Meinung: Auf einen Anruf von Stark kannst du ewig warten, Cap. Sein Stolz ist so groß wie der Himalaya und der wird es ihm verbieten, dich anzurufen.“_

_„Du schätzt Tony falsch ein, Clint. Ihr alle tut das. Wenn er dafür bereit ist, dann wird er sich schon melden.“_

_„Na, dein Wort in Gottes Ohr. So lange du wartest: Wie wäre es, wenn du aufhörst den Boxsack anzustarren und trainierst stattdessen mit einem richtigen Mann?“_

_„Wen meinst du? Ich sehe hier nur dich. Wo soll der richtige Mann sein?“_

_„Haha, Cap, selten so gelacht. Also, was sagst du?“_

_„Von mir aus. Ein vernünftiges Training schadet nicht. Und ich bin fair: Du darfst auch deinen Bogen benutzen.“_

_„Den brauch ich nicht. In deinem jetzigen Zustand wird das ein Kinderspiel.“_

_„In meinem jetzigen Zustand?“_

_„Jep. Ich werde einfach nur_ Da ist Stark! _sagen müssen und schon wirst du auf der Matte liegen!“_

_„Wenn du meinst, Barton. Versuch es nur…“_

 

* * *

 

Etwa zwei Monate nach dem BlackCat-Day lag dieses Scheißding immer noch in seiner Schublade. Es hatte nicht einmal gepiept. Nicht einmal geklingelt. Und er hatte es nicht einmal benutzt. Er hasste es von Tag zu Tag mehr. Er überlegte sogar, seinen Anzug anzuziehen und dem Mistding mit seinem Repulsoren ordentlich eins überzuziehen. Allerdings konnte er das nicht. Nicht, seit Sibirien. Zu viele schlechte Erinnerungen hingen nun an Iron Man. Er blieb lieber Tony Stark. Und der starrte das Ding zu Tode. Nur leider konnten seine Augen bisher keine Blitze wie Thor abschießen um es zu grillen. So begnügte er sich damit, es weiter zu hassen und zu verabscheuen.

Vision versuchte nicht mehr, ein Gespräch mit ihm anzufangen. Der Android hing seinen eigenen Problemen nach. Meistens steckte sein Kopf in Kochbüchern und er brabbelte etwas vor sich hin was wie _Paprikasch_ oder so ähnlich klang. Tony war das nur recht. Er mochte seine Ruhe. Und so musste er einer Person weniger gute Miene zum bösen Spiel vormachen.

Rhodey dagegen wurde auf einmal sehr redselig. Erst waren es belanglose Dinge über das Wetter, Shopping, die Menschen außerhalb des Avenger-Zentrums… Und irgendwann bemerkte Tony kleine Spitzen wie: „Ich glaub, ich hab Bock mir einen blauen Pullover zu kaufen. Was meinst du?“ Oder: „Der Typ da hat aber blonde Haare. Das erinnert mich an…“ Oder auch: „Hast du Lust, dir heute Nacht mit mir den Himmel anzuschauen? Ein Stern soll besonders hell leuchten.“. Aber richtig bewusst geworden sind ihm die kleinen, aber feinen Seitenhiebe, als sein bester Kumpel auf der Couch fernsah, den Ton lauter stellte und auf einmal von dem Golden Retriever _Steve_ die Rede war, der frisch im Tierheim aufgefunden wurde.

„Rhodes, ich weiß was du vorhast. Und ich rate dir: Lass. Es. Sein!“ Angesprochener drehte sich um. In seinem Gesicht spiegelt sich nichts außer Sorge. „Tony, mir brauchst du nix vormachen. Es ist ein offenes Geheimnis, das zwischen dir und Cap… nun ja… so ein _Sache_ war. Mir ist auch, ehrlich gesagt, egal, was da zwischen euch lief. Das ist ganz allein euer Ding. Aber ich kann mir nun mal nicht mit ansehen, wie du hier nach und nach immer weniger wirst. Und komm mir jetzt nicht mit _Mir geht es gut._ Oder _Es ist nichts._ – Du hast abgenommen, und das nicht gerade wenig, deine Augenringe sind so schwarz wie Sams Flügel und verdammt, deine Haare werden immer weniger. Also sprich mit mir. Du musst mir nichts von dir und Cap erzählen, aber du kannst wenigstens so tun, als ob du deine Sorgen mit mir teilst.“

Tonys Hand wanderte über sein Gesicht und rieb schlussendlich über seine Augen. Er war fest davon überzeugt gewesen, dass er vorsichtig gewesen war. Er hatte gedacht, dass keiner ihm was anmerken würde. Er dachte echt, er hätte alle getäuscht. Es waren seine Sorgen und Probleme und die sollten auch bei ihm bleiben. Er wollte keinen damit belasten. Schon gar nicht Rhodey. Der hatte genug an der Backe. Also setzte er sein Geschäftslächeln auf, trat an seinen Freund heran, legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und sagte: „Ich bin dir dankbar für deine Sorge, Kumpel, aber du brauchst dir keine Gedanken um mich zu machen. Ich komm klar und mehr zählt nicht.“ Rhodes Augen verdunkelten sich. Sein Gesicht kniff sich regelrecht vor Missbehagen zusammen, als Tony ihm seine Antwort gab. „Gut, wenn du mir nicht vertraust…“ Und er drehte sich wieder zum Bildschirm zurück und schwieg. Damit hatte er nun auch seinen besten Kumpel vor den Kopf gestoßen. Vielleicht war es auch besser so. Es war nicht so, dass er Rhodey nicht vertraute. Im Gegenteil. Er vertraute ihm mit seinem Leben. Aber es war einfach besser so. Er musste da alleine durch. Und auch, wenn es weh tat, so konnte er Rhodes nicht weiter verletzten.

An diesem Abend war die Versuchung, das Ding aus der Schublade zu holen, die Finger auf der Suche nach der entsprechenden Nummer über die Tasten gleiten zu lassen so groß, dass nicht ein Schluck aus dem Flachmann reichte. Schlussendlich musste er sich die ganze Flasche Scotch hinter kippen um halbwegs schlafen zu können.

 

* * *

 

_„Er hat immer noch nicht angerufen, hm!?“_

_„Was willst du, Sam?“_

_„Nach dir schauen. Du sitzt nun seit Stunden hier draußen und starrst auf dein Handy. Wenn du willst, dass da eine Stimme raus kommt, dann solltest du vielleicht mal versuchen selber eine Nummer zu wählen, Steve.“_

_„Das ist nicht so einfach. Tony braucht Zeit.“_

_„Du hast ihm zwei Monate Zeit gegeben und er hat sich bisher immer noch nicht gemeldet. Meinst du nicht, dass er jetzt lange genug Zeit gehabt hat?“_

_„…“_

_„Er wird sich nicht von alleine melden. Das sollte dir langsam klar werden.“_

_„Ja… kann sein.“_

_„Dann ruf ihn an.“_

_„Das kann ich nicht, Sam. Ich hab ihm zu sehr weh getan.“_

_„Also, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, dann habt ihr euch beide ziemlich weh getan. Wie viel Prellungen und Verstauchungen waren es bei dir? Ich traue dir viel zu, Cap, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass du mehr einstecken musstest als Stark dank seiner Rüstung.“_

_„Es geht nicht ums Körperliche. Ich hab ihm… Schlimmeres angetan, als Prellungen und Verstauchungen.“_

_„Schlimmeres? Was gibt es denn Schlimmeres als sich gegenseitig halb umzubringen?“_

_„Ich hab ihm… hm… sagen wir, ich hab ihm da so eine Sache verschwiegen, die es sehr kompliziert zwischen uns macht.“_

_„Und deswegen kannst du ihn nicht anrufen? Cap, gerade dann solltest du das Gespräch mit ihm suchen. Reden wirkt Wunder. Vor allem, wenn man etwas verheimlicht hat.“_

_„Ich glaube nicht, dass er mit mir sprechen möchte.“_

_„Vor ein paar Wochen warst du noch fest davon überzeugt, dass er sich selber melden wird.“_

_„Das bin ich auch noch. Es wird nur länger dauern, als anfangs gedacht.“_

_„Steve…“_

_„Lass gut sein, Sam. Ich weiß, dass du es nur nicht böse meinst, aber ich werde ihn nicht anrufen. Ich werde warten. Er wird sich schon melden.“_

_„Wenn du meinst…“_

* * *

 

Etwa drei Monate nach dem BlackCat-Day tauchte Bruce aus heiterem Himmel auf. Er hatte den Verdacht, dass Rhodey etwas damit zu tun hatte, war sich aber nicht sicher. Er fragte auch nicht. Es war ihm auch egal. Er freute sich, seinen alten Science-Buddy wieder zu haben und so begrüßte er ihn mit: „Weiß Natasha, dass du aus der Versenkung wieder auferstanden bist?“. Banner zuckte kurz zusammen, antwortete aber genauso souverän: „Weiß Steve, dass du aussiehst wie frisch aus dem Grab gesprungen?“

Und damit war alles zwischen ihnen geklärt. Tony streute nicht weiter Salz in die Wunde und Bruce bohrte nicht nach. Es war ein stilles Abkommen zwischen beiden und es tat ihm gut. Er arbeitete mit Bruce an neuen Projekten, verlor sich mit ihm in der Wissenschaft und in der Welt von Formeln und Materie. Zwischenzeitlich vergaß er sogar das verhasste Ding in seiner verdammten Schublade.

Es wurde besser. Es war alles gut. Selbst der Schmerz in seiner Brust wurde dumpfer. Nicht weniger, er verschwand auch nicht, aber er gewöhnte sich langsam dran. Bis Bruce etwa zwei Wochen später in einem Projekt aufschaute, sich die Brille vom Kopf zog und ihn durchdringend anschaute. „Du musst mal wieder etwas essen, Tony. Und auch eine Mütze voll Schlaf würde dir gut tun.“ Der Schwarzhaarige machte sich gar nicht die Mühe seinen Gesprächspartner zu betrachten sondern starrte weiter auf die ihm gezeigten Bilder von Friday. „Das sagt der Richtige. Wann hast du denn das letzte Mal in einem vernünftigen Bett die Augen länger als eine Stunde zu gemacht?“

„Das ist etwas anderes. Ich mache das, damit der Andere nicht sofort die Kontrolle übernimmt und nicht um zu verdrängen, dass ich mit nur einem Telefonanruf meine gesamten Probleme lösen könnte.“ Tony erstarrte. Telefonanruf?

„Du bist hier, weil er dich darum gebeten hat.“ Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie einen Schlag. Nicht Rhodey oder sonst wer war dafür verantwortlich, dass Bruce hier war. Nein, kein anderer als Captain America hatte Banner zu ihm geschickt. Bruce hatte wenigstens den Anstand, beschämt zur Seite zu schauen. „Steve hat mich darum gebeten, nach dir zu sehen. Du hast dich bisher nicht gemeldet und das bereitet ihm Sorgen. Ihm tut es leid, dass es soweit kommen musste zwischen euch. Er wollte das alles nicht.“

Es machte ihn wütend. Regelrecht rasend vor Wut. Er brauchte niemanden, der ihn bemutterte. Erst recht keinen verdammten Babysitter. „Ach tatsächlich? Das fällt dem Herrn aber früh ein. Tut mir leid, euch enttäuschen zu müssen, aber mir geht es gut. Und ich BRAUCHE den verdammten Helden Amerikas NICHT. Der Mistkerl kann mir mal gekonnt am Arsch vorbei gehen.“ Und mit den Worten stapfte er aus seiner Werkstatt, Bruce einfach links liegen lassen.

Fick dich, Captain America. Fick dich, Steve Rogers. Und wenn er sich Sorgen macht, warum, verdammt noch mal, fragt er nicht einfach selber nach seinem Wohlbefinden? Warum schickt er einen Mittelsmann statt selber anzurufen? In seinen Augenwinkel brannte es. Fuck, er würde hier jetzt auf keinen Fall wie ein kleines Schulmädchen anfangen zu flennen.

An diesem Abend war es am schlimmsten. Er griff in die Schublade seines Schreibtisches, nahm einen großen Schluck aus seinem Flachmann, umfasste das Drecksding mit seiner Hand und zimmerte er mit all seiner Kraft gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand. Das Handy zersprang in mehrere Einzelteile. Schwarzes Plastik platze ab. Das Display splitterte und mehrere Tasten verteilten sich auf dem Boden vor ihm. Tony sank zu Boden, das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben. Mehrere Minuten verharrte er so, dann rappelte er sich auf mit trockenen Wangen, sammelte die Einzelteile auf und begann, das Handy zu reparieren.

 

* * *

 

 

_„Er wird sich nicht bei dir melden, Steve.“_

_„Ist er etwa so wütend?“_

_„Nun, ich würde es nicht als wütend bezeichnen…“_

_„Dann ist er es nicht?“_

_„Ich glaube, fuchsteufelswild trifft es eher.“_

_„So schlimm?“_

_„Wenn du meinst, dass er im Zusammenhang mit deinem Namen ausschließlich Wörter in den Mund genommen hat, die dir eine Gänsehaut beschert hätten, dann: Ja, es ist so schlimm.“_

_„…“_

_„Hör zu, ich weiß nicht, was da genau zwischen euch ablief, aber vielleicht solltest du Tony noch ein bisschen in Ruhe lassen. Ihm geht es gerade nicht wirklich gut.“_

_„Was meinst du mit_ nicht wirklich gut _?“_

_„Naja, dass Gegenteil von gut halt.“_

_„Bruce…“_

_„Ihm ging es halt schon mal besser._

_„Bruce!“_

_„Also eher schlecht als recht.“_

_„Banner, jetzt sag schon, verdammt noch mal, wie es ihm geht!“_

_„Tony geht es schlecht, Steve. So richtig. Man sieht ihm an, dass er kaum schläft und wenig isst. Er würde es zwar nie offen zugeben, aber er hat eindeutig an der Sache zu knabbern. Aber das Schlimmste ist, dass er nicht darüber redet. Obwohl er mich sonst immer als Psychotherapeut missbraucht hat, bekommt er jetzt kaum den Mund auf. Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass Tony mal schweigt?“_

_„Nein… nicht wirklich. Meinst du… Meinst du, er wird sich irgendwann wieder einkriegen?“_

_„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Im Moment sehe ich das jedenfalls nicht. Aber ich werde bei Tony bleiben und weiter versuchen, mit ihm zu reden. Vielleicht spricht er ja irgendwann mit mir.“_

_„Okay, das klingt gut. Und Bruce? Danke, dass du dich um ihm kümmerst!“_

_„Kein Problem. Schließlich seid ihr irgendwie das letzte bisschen Familie, was ich habe. Und außerdem ist es mal ganz nett, wenn Bruce Banner und nicht der Hulk gebraucht wird.“_


	2. Frauengespräche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx for reading and Kudos

Vier Monate waren vergangen. Bruce blieb. Nach ihrer Auseinandersetzung schnitten sie das Thema _Steven Rogers aka Captain America_ nicht mehr an. Es war wie früher. Sie arbeiteten größtenteils schweigend nebeneinander her. Sollte es zur Kommunikation kommen, dann waren es wissenschaftliche Diskussionen oder sie führten Gespräche über belanglose Sachen wie das Wetter. Das reichte ihm. Mehr brauchte er nicht.

 

Das Verhältnis mit Rhodey besserte sich auch wieder. Sein Freund merkte, dass es hier nicht um eine Vertrauenssache ging. Ob hier Bruce seine Finger mit im Spiel hatte oder wer ganz anderes – es war ihm egal. Er hatte seinen Science-Bro und seinen besten Kumpel wieder, mehr zählte nicht.

 

Vision blieb weiter auf Abstand hinter seinen Kochbüchern. Einmal hatte Bruce mit ihm ein tiefgründiges Gespräch angefangen. Als Tony die Namen der Anderen vernahm, ist er aus dem Raum gegangen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, worum das Gespräch im Detail ging und wie es ausging. Vision schien seitdem auf jeden Fall leichter zu schweben.

 

Eines Tages saß er in seiner Werkstatt. Bruce war gerade sonst wo, Vision kochte mal wieder und Rhodey hatte ein geheimes Regierungstreffen. Seit dem BlackCat-Tag zog Tony sich aus der Politik mehr und mehr zurück. Was das staatsmännische Gerede anging, war Rhodes schon immer besser als er. Er konnte erfinden, Ideen verwirklichen, zusammen schrauben, aber das Einmischen in die Politik… Man hat ja gesehen, wohin das führte. Ein Räuspern ließ ihn hoch schrecken. Er wandte den Kopf von seiner Werkbank und sah Natasha Romanoff mit verschränkten Armen in der Tür stehen.

 

„Boss, jemand ist unbefugt ins Haus eingetreten.“ Tony verdrehte die Augen. „Danke Friday, das habe ich mitbekommen. Und da du es schon selber festgestellt hast: Vielleicht sollten wir dringend mal deine Sicherheitsvorkehrungen überprüfen, hm?“  

 

„Das kannst du dir sparen, Stark, ich finde immer eine Lücke.“ Er hatte nichts anderes erwartet. Die rothaarige Russin trat auf ihn zu und grinste breit. „Agent Romanoff, was verschafft mir die Ehre?“ Mit Schwung stand er von seinem Drehtstuhl auf und ging mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf die junge Frau zu. Sie hatte nie zu seinen Lieblingskollegen gehört, zu tief saß noch der Gedanke an die damalige Spionage. Dennoch freute er sich, sie zu sehen. Wenigstens eine weitere Person, die eine gute Portion Sarkasmus zu schätzen wusste. Natasha ließ sich bereitwillig von ihm umarmen. „Och ich war in der Nähe und dachte, ich könnte mal nach meinem Lieblingswissenschaftler sehen. Wie geht es dir? Ehrlich gesagt, siehst du Scheiße aus, Stark!“

 

Tony lachte. Laut und ehrlich. Diese direkte Art hatte er vermisst. Endlich mal jemand, der ihn nicht mit Samthandschuhen anfasste. „Das Kompliment gebe ich gerne zurück. Deine Haare haben auch schon mal mehr geglänzt.“ Sie setzten sich beide in die Werkstatt, Tony auf seinen geliebten Drehstuhl, Natasha auf die Werkbank. Sie tranken Scotch aus der Flasche, zogen sich gegenseitig auf und wenn er nicht wüsste, was für Scheiße sie gerade durchlebt hatten, dann hätte er diese Situation fast als alltäglich betitelt.

 

Schließlich wurde der Blick der ehemaligen S.H.I.E.L.D.-Agentin ernst. „So, Stark, jetzt Butter bei de Fische. Ich rede hier nicht um den heißen Brei rum, das willst du nicht. Also sei auch ehrlich zu mir und beantworte mir nur die eine Frage: Wieso siehst du aus, als ob dich der Hulk persönlich ausgekotzt hat?“ Tony zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue nach oben. Es passte nicht zu Natasha, dass sie sich um ihn sorgte. Um Clint ja und um Bruce. Um Wanda, um Sam, selbst um Thor… Um das gesamte restliche Team, aber, Gott verdammt noch mal, nicht um ihn! „Seit wann interessiert Sie mein äußerliches Erscheinungsbild, Agent Romanoff? Ich muss ja gestehen, ich hab mir heute die Haare nicht gekämmt und das Hemd trage ich auch schon ein paar Tage länger, aber hätte ich gewusst, dass Sie mir heute die Ehre erweisen, dann hätte ich selbstverständlich vorher die Dusche von innen gesehen, mein bestes Beinkleid rausgesucht und teures Parf…“

„Tony!“ Sie sprach ihn mit seinem Vornamen an. Das bedeutete nichts Gutes. „Hör auf Müll zu labern. Dafür bin ich nicht den weiten Weg hierher gekommen.“ 

 

„Und warum bist du hierher gekommen?“ Der Angesprochene erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. Er ging ein paar Schritte Richtung Wand, direkt auf eine seiner Kommoden zu. Sie war grau, aus Metall und mit zehn kleinen Schubladen. Sie fiel hier gar nicht auf, neben dem übrigen Schrott, der hier so lagerte. Das war auch gut so. Niemand sollte je auch nur auf den Gedanken kommen, eine der Schubladen zu öffnen. Allem voran nicht die Eine - Zweite Reihe, die dritte von oben. Die ging niemanden etwas an. Niemanden, außer ihn. In ihr lagerte das verfluchte Drecksding. Nach dem Fiasko in seinem Büro und der anschließenden Reparatur hatte er das Teil in seine Werkstatt umgelagert. Hier konnte es in Ruhe verrotten. Ein kaum merkliches Zucken ging durch seinen Arm, als seine Hand, einfach aus Gewohnheit, Richtung der besagten Schublade greifen wollte. Er konnte sich noch gerade zurück halten. Dennoch war er sich sicher, dass es der Russin aufgefallen war. „Du machst dir doch nicht ernsthaft Sorgen um mich.“ Seine Stimme klang fest und sicher. Das redete er sich jedenfalls ein.

 

„Doch irgendwie schon.“ Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass Natasha hinter ihn getreten war. „Weißt du, ich kann es selber kaum glauben, aber ich zähle dich doch tatsächlich zu meinen Freunden. Und jeder Blinde kann sehen, dass es dir nicht gut geht. Allen ist es aufgefallen.“ Tony drehte sich zu seiner neu gewonnen Freundin um. „Und wer von den sogenannten „Allen“ hat dich den weiten Weg anreisen lassen?“ Sie schwieg und das war ihm Antwort genug. „Du bist hier, weil er dich geschickt hat.“

 

„Nein. Ich bin hier, weil seine Augenringe genau wie Deine langsam Richtung Erdkern wachsen. Und ebenso wie du bekommt er seinen Mund nicht auf.“ Sprachen Sie gerade von dem gleichen Menschen? Der Mechaniker konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Captain fucking America überhaupt Augenringe bekommen konnte, geschweige denn, dass dieser einmal seine Klappe nicht aufbekam. Er war doch sonst immer so ein starker Verfechter der Kommunikation…

 

„Außerdem hat mich Rhodes angerufen. Also ja, Tony: Tatsächlich mache ich mir Sorgen um dich. Nicht viel, wir wollen es ja nicht gleich übertreiben, aber ein bisschen schon.“ Dem Schwarzhaarigen entglitt ein Schnauben. „Mir geht es gut, Mom. Ich bin fit wie ein Turnschuh. Siehst du.“ Demonstrativ machte er vor ihr ein paar Kniebeuge. „Ich esse fleißig mein Gemüse auf, gehe regelmäßig in die Badewanne, auch wenn man mir das heute nicht ansieht, und normalerweise gehe ich auch pünktlich ins Bett. Aber in der letzen Zeit kamen mir Hausaufgaben dazwischen. Die Augenringe, die du siehst, sind aufgemalt. Dummy wollte unbedingt mal einen Kajalstift ausprobieren.“

 

„Du laberst schon wieder Müll, Stark.“ Aha, man war also wieder beim Nachnamen. Das war gut. „Aber wenn wir schon dabei sein, _Sohn_ , dann kannst du mir ja gleich mal erklären, was da zwischen dir und diesem Steven lief.“

„Da lief nix, Romanoff. Was soll da schon gelaufen sein? Schon vergessen? Wir haben uns die Köpfe eingeschlagen mit Pauken und Trompeten.“

„Sicher, dass da nix lief, _Söhnchen_. Stevens Vater hat mich nämlich angerufen.“

„Wer soll bitte sein Vater sein? Der Typ ist über 90 Jahre alt. Ich glaube nicht, dass sein alter Herr noch unter uns weilt.“

„Stevens Dad behauptet, du hättest seinem Stern übel mitgespielt.“

„Stern? Ernsthaft? Wer denkt sich denn so einen schnulzigen Spitznamen aus? Doch nicht etwa Sam?“

„Du hättest Steven zum Weinen gebracht.“

„Okay, das kann nur Sam gesagt haben. Ich kann dich beruhigen: Der Kerl besitzt keine Tränendrüsen.“

„Er meinte, du hättest Steven sein Lieblingsspielzeug geklaut.“

„Meinst du damit den Schild? Also, wenn man es genau betrachtet, dann gehörte er schon immer mir. Schließlich hat mein Dad ihn erschaffen.“

„Und sein Dad hat gesagt, dass du Stevens besten Freund attackiert hast.“

„Ich? Ich hätte seinen besten Freund attackiert? Jetzt echt? So ein Scheiß. Wer hat denn angefangen, bitte? Wer faselte die ganze Zeit was von _Wir sind ein Team_ und _gemeinsam sind wir stark_! Wer, bitte, machte immer einen auf Vertrauensperson und best friends? Wer laberte immer was von: _Du bist nicht allein, Tony, ich bin bei dir?_ Ein Scheiß ist er.“ Tony schnaufte und drehte sich wütend zu Natasha um. Seine Stimme wurde von Wort zu Wort lauter. „Er hat mich angelogen, Romanoff. Ständig faselte er was von gegenseitigem Vertrauen und wie wichtig doch Ehrlichkeit ist. Und was tut er? Verschweigt mir, dass sein ach so toller Freund meine Eltern auf dem Gewissen hat. Meine Eltern. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Diese Arschgeige hat meiner Mom ohne Skrupel die Kehle zugedrückt. Und was tut Captain fucking America? Er verteidigt diesen Mörder auch noch.“ Tony hat sich richtig in Rage geredet und gar nicht gemerkt, dass es dabei die Schublade geöffnet hat. Zweite Reihe, die dritte von oben. Das Drecksding lag bereits in seiner Hand und lachte ihn mal wieder aus. Es hatte immer noch nicht geklingelt…

 

„Geht es darum in dem Ganzen? Das Bucky deine Eltern ermordet hat? Oder bist du sauer, weil Steve dein Vertrauen missbraucht hat?“

„Das geht dich einen Scheiß an, Romanoff, einen Scheiß. Es ist auch egal, um was es hier geht, oder!? Das ändert nichts an alle dem. Das ändert nichts daran, dass meine Eltern tot sind. Das ändert nichts daran, dass Rhodey nur noch mit Hilfe laufen kann. Das ändert nichts daran, dass die Hälfte der Avengers vom Staat gesucht wird. Und das ändert, verdammt noch mal, nichts daran, dass der Mistkerl mir seinen beschissenen Schild in die Brust gerammt hat. _Er ist mein Freund_ hat er mir gesagt. Und was war ich bitte schön? Eine nette Abwechslung? Ein Zeitvertreib? Ein Quickie Zwischendurch?“ Er drückte das Handy so fest in seiner Hand, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervor traten.

 

Die Augen der Russin weiteten sich, als die Erkenntnis sie wie einen von Thors Blitzen traf. „Du bist eifersüchtig auf Barnes.“, stellte sie fest und trat näher an den Mechaniker heran.

„Nein, bin ich nicht.“

„Oh und wie du das bist.

„Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig.“

„Dir geht es gegen den Strich, dass Steve seinen besten Freund dir vorzog.“

„Ich bin NICHT eifersüchtig auf Barnes, verdammt noch mal.“, er war nun so laut, dass er fast schrie. Das Drecksding knackte gefährlich in seiner fest verschlossenen Faust. „Ich hasse ihn. Abgrundtief. Und wenn du noch einmal seinen beschissenen Namen in den Mund nimmst, dann wird dir das Gleiche blühen.“

„Welchen Namen? Bucky oder Steve?“

„Steve natürlich.“ Jetzt schrie er wirklich. Und das Handy landete, wieder einmal, an der Wand. „Der Arsch hat mir mein Herz raus gerissen und höhnisch drauf rum getrampelt, während sein ach so perfekter Freund gleich mit ausgeholt hat.“

 

„Du liebst ihn.“ Eine simple Feststellung seitens Natashas. Ihre Stimme war leise und ihr Blick wurde weich. „Du, Anthony Stark, bist voll und ganz in Steven Rogers verknallt.“

Diese Frau gehört definitiv auf den Scheiterhaufen. Sie und ihre blöden Verhörtechniken. Er hatte sich von ihr einlullen lassen, war voll auf sie reingefallen. Wie kam er da nur wieder raus? Wahrscheinlich gar nicht. Die ehemalige S.H.I.E.L.D. Agentin konnte man nach so einem Geständnis nicht mehr täuschen.

 

„Fick dich, Romanoff.“ Er zeigte ihr mit voller Leidenschaft den Mittelfinger, bevor er sich bückte um die Einzelteile des Handys aufzusammeln. Hoffentlich bekam er das wieder repariert…

 

~X~

 

_„Wie ist Wakanda? Habt ihr alle schon einen Hitzeschlag oder hat Majestät höchst persönlich einen Laster voller Eis vorbei gebracht?“_

_„Uns geht es gut, Romanoff, danke der Nachfrage. Und selbst?“_

_„Kann mich nicht beklagen. Warmes Essen, eine Dusche und ein Zimmer ganz für mich alleine… Ist schon lange her, dass ich das genießen durfte.“_

_„Warmes Essen? In welchem Hotelzimmer bist du denn abgestiegen?“_

_„Oh kein Hotelzimmer. Eher ein Zimmer aus vergangenen Tagen mit fantastischem Ausblick über Manhatten.“_

_„Natasha? Du bist doch nicht etwa…?“_

_„Doch, doch. Ich bin im Hauptquartier, Steve. Ich dachte, ich könnte meinen alten Freunden mal einen Besuch abstatten.“_

_„…“_

_„Hat es dir jetzt etwa die Sprache verschlagen?“_

_„Ein bisschen schon.“_

_„Wow, warum?“_

_„Du hast gerade Tony als einen deiner_ alten Freunde _bezeichnet.“_

_„Oh das klingt tatsächlich seltsam. Gut, du hast mich dann wohl ertappt. Eigentlich wollte ich nur mal nachschauen, was der Herr so macht. Und nebenbei dachte ich, ich finde mal heraus, was euch beide so bedrückt.“_

_„Natasha!“_

_„Was denn? Stark ist in dieser Hinsicht redseliger als du.“_

_„Das ist noch lange kein Grund deine neugierige Nase in Sachen rein zu stecken, die dich nichts angehen.“_

_„Ich bin Agentin, Cap. Ich stecke meine Nase immer in Angelegenheiten, die mich nichts angehen.“_

_„Auch wieder wahr… Und?“_

_„Und was?“_

_„Was hast du raus bekommen?“_

_„Ach, das interessiert dich jetzt auf einmal? Ich dachte, man soll sich nicht in Fremde Angelegenheiten einmischen?“_

_„Das ist was anderes. Das betrifft schließlich auch irgendwie mich.“_

_„Aha.“_

_„Ernsthaft, Natasha: Was hast du raus gefunden?“_

_„Nun, Stark ist ziemlich sauer auf dich.“_

_„Erzähl mir was neues…“_

_„Und er kann deinen besten Kumpel so gar nichts aufs Fell schauen.“_

_„Was neues, hab ich gesagt.“_

_„Er glaubt, du hättest Barnes ihm vorgezogen.“_

_„Oh, das ist neu.“_

_„Ich will mich da nicht zu sehr rein hängen, Steve. Das ist euer Ding. Aber ich glaube, ihr solltet dringend miteinander reden und einige Dinge klären.“_

_„Ich weiß, aber ich kann ihn nicht anrufen. Er muss selber entscheiden, wann er bereit dafür ist.“_

_„Steve, das kannst du nicht ernst meinen. Wir reden hier über Stark. Ehe er über seinen eigenen Schatten springt, fallen Weihnachten und Ostern zusammen.“_

_„Dann stecken wir halt bald Ostereier in die Weihnachtsstrümpfe.“_

 

~X~

 

„Du solltest ihn anrufen.“ Zum nun bestimmt tausendsten Mal hörte er diesen Satz aus Natashas Mund. Sie stand vor ihm in seiner Werkstatt und stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf seine Werkbank ab. „Ehrlich, du solltest den-dessen-Namen-nicht-genannt-werden-darf dringend anrufen.“ Tony schaute auf bei der Nennung des Spitznamens und verdrehte die Augen. Seit seinem, nun, emotionalen Ausbruch vor etwa vier Wochen machte die rothaarige Agentin sich einen Spaß daraus, das Kind nicht bei seinem Namen zu nennen. Er hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, dass Natasha sich hier wieder so lange einnistete, geschweige denn, dass sie so lange unerkannt blieb, aber die Russin hatte ihre Möglichkeiten und er würde einen Teufel tun und sie verraten. Schließlich war sie immer noch Familie.

 

Sie hatte ihr altes Zimmer bezogen, das neben Bruce. Seltsamerweise schafften die Beiden es immer, sich aus dem Weg zu gehen. Ob das nun an Banner oder an Natasha lag, konnte er nicht genau sagen. Es interessierte ihn aber auch nicht, er nutzte es nur aus. Solange er mit Bruce arbeitete, ließ ihn die Russin in Ruhe. Leider schaffte sie es dennoch oft genug, ihn alleine zu erwischen. Wahrscheinlich lauerte sie in alter Agentin-Manier in einer dunklen Ecke rum und wartete nur darauf, die kleinen Männchen zu verspeisen.

 

„Lass mich in Ruhe, Romanoff. Hast du nicht irgendeinen Assassinen-Job zu erledigen?“

„Aktuell nicht. Mein Boss ist zu sehr damit beschäftigt, auf einen Anruf zu warten. Deswegen kann er sich gerade nicht mit Weltproblemen auseinandersetzen.“ Eine seiner Augenbrauen zog sich kritisch nach oben. Solche Sticheleien machte sie seit neuestem immer öfter. Nachdem sie festgestellt hat, dass sie mit Provokation nicht weiter kam („Du solltest ihn anrufen, Stark, sonst hängt sich bald ein Ein-Armiger-Bandit an deinen Mr. Right!“) und auch Drohungen nicht wirklich funktioniert haben („Ruf ihn an, Stark, sofort! Oder ich zerlege deinen Dummy mit meiner Glock in seine Einzelteile.“) und selbst Demütigungen keine Wirkung zeigten („Du bist ein Mädchen, Stark. Deswegen rufst du ihn nicht an! Du hast Schiss und bist einfach zu feige!“) hatte sie sich auf eine neue Taktik verlegt: Sie machte ständig Anspielungen auf Rogers Zustand. Bereits in ihrer damaligen Auseinandersetzung hatte sie erwähnt, dass Captain fucking America wohl auch unter Schlafprobleme litt und seltsam schweigsam war. Jetzt kamen weitere Informationen dazu: Wenig Essen, leere Blicke, ein kleines Klapphandy, welches in der Hand hin und her gedreht wurde… - All das ließ sie nebenbei fallen. Sie hoffte wahrscheinlich, dass Tony drauf ansprang.

 

Tat er aber nicht.

 

Das hinderte sein verräterisches Herz allerdings nicht daran, bei jeder Anspielung wie bolle gegen seinen Brustkorb zu kloppen. Es hörte sich nämlich so an, als ob Rogers ihn doch tatsächlich _vermisste_. Er hätte gerne mehr gewusst. Er wollte sie fragen, wo er war, was er so machte und wie es ihm ging. Tony wollte wissen, ob seine blonden Haare länger geworden waren, ob das Grübchen an der rechten Wange immer noch hervortrat, wenn er grinste, ob die Muskeln unter seinen Fingern immer noch so steinhart waren, ob er immer noch so schlecht mit der neuen Technologie zurecht kam und Hilfe brauchte… Stattdessen nahm er sich den Schraubenzieher zu seiner Linken und wandte sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu. „Geh und spiel mit was Giftigem, Romanoff.“

 

Bruce sprang seit neuestem mit auf dieses Pferd. Während er ihn sonst in Ruhe gelassen hatte, fing er jetzt stets und ständig an während ihrer Arbeit im Labor über Rogers zu reden: _Oh, schau mal: Ein Frisbee. Das erinnert mich an Steve sein Schild._ – _Steve und Sam hatten heute Wackelpudding zum Nachtisch. Sam hat sich davon fast übergeben._ - _Keine Kraftausdrücke, Tony. Du weißt, dass Steve das nicht gefällt._ Es machte ihn wahnsinnig. Er wollte das alles nicht hören. Aber wenn Bruce einen Satz fallen ließ, der aktuelle Informationen über Rogers preisgab, dann saugte sein Gehirn das Genannte auf wie ein trockener Schwamm den rettenden Regentropfen und speicherte es unlöschbar in jeder einzelnen Zelle ab. Der Mechaniker hatte gewusst, dass die zwei Kontakt hatten, aber ihm war nicht klar, dass es so häufig sein musste. Anfangs verdrehte er nur genervt die Augen und ließ sich zu einem sarkastischen Kommentar herab, nun schwieg er die Sache konsequent aus.

 

Dank Bruce und Natasche wusste er nun, dass es Rogers anscheinend nicht so gut ging, dass Sam, Clint und der Rest bei ihm war und er kannte deren gesamten Speiseplan in und auswendig. Es war ihm egal. Jedenfalls redete er sich das ein…

 

Auch Vision wurde wieder geselliger und schaute ab und an in seiner Werkstatt vorbei. Bei seinem ersten Besuch zog Tony abwartend die Augenbrauen nach oben, aber Vision schwebte vor sich hin, lächelte den Mechaniker kurz an und betrachtete Dummy anschließend eine Weile. Nach etwa einer Stunde verließ der Android genauso schweigend wie er gekommen war Tonys Werkstatt.

 

Die Besuche häuften sich. Meistens verliefen sie schweigend und Vision spielte ein bisschen mit Dummy oder schaute Tony bei seiner Arbeit über die Schulter. Vor kurzem allerdings schien er redebedürftig zu sein. „Ich bin kein Mensch. Mein Körper wird von keiner Haut umgeben, in mir schlägt kein Herz und Blut befindet sich nicht in meinen Adern.“ Vision hob seine Hand und betrachtete jeden seiner Finger ausgiebig. „Dennoch kann ich fühlen. Ich fühle den kalten Wind über meine Arme streichen, ich fühle die Hitze des Feuers in meinem Gesicht, ich fühle die feuchte Erde unter meinen Füßen, ich fühle eine Wärme in mir aufsteigen bei dem Gedanken daran für sie zu kochen…“ Er sah auf und direkt in Tonys fragendes Gesicht. „Ich kann verstehen, was es heißt, jemanden zu vermissen. Aber ich kann nicht verstehen, wie zwei Menschen sich voneinander fernhalten, wenn sie doch eigentlich zusammen sein wollen.“ Der Android wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern schwebte aus der Werkstatt mit wehendem Umhang und ließ einen verwirrten Mechaniker zurück.

 

Sollten sich Natasha und Bruce doch den Mund fusselig reden, sollte Vision doch dumm sterben – Er würde bestimmt nicht anrufen. Vorsichtshalber hat er das Klapphandy mit Klebeband zu geklebt. Sollte der Drang mal zu groß sein, dann war da wenigstens eine kleine Gedankenstütze, die ihn daran erinnerte, keinen Unsinn zu veranstalten.

 

Sein Flachmann war leider keine große Hilfe mehr. Als er einmal, wie jeden Abend, in die geöffnete Schublade starrte und die Finger bereits das Plastik berührten, konnte er sich gerade noch dazu überwinden, stattdessen das kalte Metall zu umschließen. Das brennende Gefühl nach dem anschließenden Schluck blieb allerdings aus – einfaches Wasser rann seine Kehle hinunter. Verdutzt drehte er den Flachmann in seiner Hand hin und her bis sein Blick auf einen kleinen Zettel fiel:

_Cap mag Trunkenbolde nicht._

_N._

 

Er riss den Zettel vom Metal, zerknüllte das Papier in seinen Händen und warf den Flachmann in den Mülleimer.

 

~X~

 

_„Ich hab mich noch nicht wirklich bei dir bedankt, Captain.“_

_„Wofür?“_

_„Dafür, dass du mich, oder besser gesagt: uns, aus dem Gefängnis raus geholt hast. Und dafür, dass du mich nicht als Monster ansiehst.“_

_„Keiner denkt, dass du ein Monster bist, Wanda.“_

_„Stark schon.“_

_„Das ist Quatsch. Auch Tony sieht dich nicht als Monster an. Keiner von uns. Er ist nur… besorgt.“_

_„Besorgt um den Rest der Welt - vor_ mir. _“_

_„Nein, er ist besorgt um uns alle.“_

_„Warum verteidigst du ihn? Er hat uns alle zu Staatsfeinden gemacht. Er hat uns ins Gefängnis gebracht. Er hat dir deinen Schild weggenommen!“_

_„Er hat das getan, was die Regierung von ihm verlangt hat. Du hast doch auch die Verordnungen unterzeichnet. Er wollte nur das Richtige tun.“_

_„Indem er uns alle verhaften und in ein Unterwasserknast stecken lässt?“_

_„Nein, ich denke nicht, dass er_ das _gewollt hat. Wir sind seine Familie. Und die wollte er mit Sicherheit nicht im Gefängnis sehen.“_

_„Er hat dich und deinen besten Freund halb tot geprügelt und du sprichst  immer noch für ihn. Was macht dich so sicher, dass Stark uns nicht einfach hinter Gittern sehen wollte?“_

_„… Ich kenne ihn und ich weiß, dass er nicht so ist, wie du denkst.“_

_„Du kennst ihn? Das ist alles? … Oh mein Gott, das ist nicht dein Ernst!“_

_„Was? Was meinst du?“_

_„Captain, bisher war es für mich immer schwer, deine Gedanken zu lesen…“_

_„Du hast jetzt nicht…“_

_„…aber gerade ist es so offensichtlich!“_

_„Wanda, wir hatten darüber gesprochen: Kein Gedankenlesen unter Teamkollegen! Es sei denn, es handelt sich um Notfälle.“_

_„Ich muss noch nicht einmal Gedanken lesen um das Offensichtliche offensichtlich werden zu lassen: Du liebst ihn!“_

_„…“_

_„Captain? Sag mir, dass ich mich irre!“_

_„…“_

_„Oh man und ich habe gedacht, dass meine Situation kompliziert ist.“_

 

~X~

 

Sechs Monate nach dem BlackCat-Day schien Rhodey der einzige normale Mensch in diesem Irrenhaus zu sein. Während Natasha und Bruce ständige Anspielungen machten und Visions Verhalten noch seltsamer als sonst war, ließ ihn sein bester Kumpel in Frieden. Jedenfalls mit dem Thema Rogers. Beim Frühstück unterhielten sie sich über das Wetter, in der Werkstatt über die neuen Rüstungen (die zwar gebaut, aber nicht ausprobiert wurden), beim Abendbrot über die Politiker und beim Feierabendbier lästerten sie über die Idioten in den Fernsehserien ab. Ganz normal also. Gott sei dank.

 

„Du hast also ein Handy, mit dem du Cap kontaktieren könntest.“ Tony verschluckte sich an seinem Kaffee und begann, heftig zu husten. Sie waren gerade beim Frühstück, das heißt er trank eine Tasse nach dem Anderen seines geliebten Koffeingetränkes und Rhodey las wie jeden Morgen in der Zeitung, während er zwei Toast mit Erdnussbutter zu sich nahm. Als der Hustanfall nach ließ, brachte Tony nur ein krächzendes „Was?“ zustande.

Sein, eigentlich, bester Kumpel schielte über die Zeitung. „Ich hab gesagt: Du hast also ein Handy, mit dem du…“

„Ich hab dein Gequatsche schon verstanden. Weiß denn jeder hier in diesem verdammten Haus von diesem Drecksding?“

Rhodey legte seine Zeitung beiseite. „Natasha hat mir davon erzählt. Sie sagte, du machst dicht bei dem Thema. Ich soll dir ausrichten – wie hat sie das formuliert? Ach ja: _Er soll endlich seine Arschbacken zusammen kneifen und ihn anrufen!_ Ihre Worte, nicht meine.“

„Und das sollst du mir so direkt ins Gesicht sagen?“

„Naja, eigentlich sollte ich mit dir drüber reden. Ein Gespräch suchen, Konversation halten und an dein Gewissen appellieren. Aber wir wissen beide, dass das kein Sinn macht. Wenn sich in deinem Dickschädel einmal was festgesetzt hat, dann kann Thor mit seinem Hammer dir eins überbraten – du änderst dennoch nicht deine Meinung. Bisher sind dann immer nur zwei Menschen zu dir vorgedrungen. Und mit einem davon möchtest du ja gerade nicht reden, also…“

 

Tony horchte auf. Die Aufzugstür in seinem Rücken ist gerade aufgegangen. Er drehte sich um und sah eine Person, mit der er im Leben nicht gerechnet hat.

„Also hab ich Pepper angerufen.“, schloss Rhodey seinen Satz, grinste breit und ging auf den Neuankömmling zu. „Schön dich zu sehen, Pepper. Du siehst gut aus.“ Mit einem federleichten Kuss auf die linke Wange begrüßte der dunkelhäutige Mann die junge Frau. „Danke, Rhodey, das Kompliment gebe ich gerne zurück.“

 

Tony starrte beide mit offenem Mund an. Da, nur ein paar Meter entfernt, stand Virginia Potts. _Seine_ Pepper. So lange hatte er gehofft, endlich mal wieder mit ihr reden zu können, ihr Lachen zu hören, ihr Gesicht zu sehen… und nun stand sie in Fleisch und Blut direkt vor ihm.

„Pepper.“ Es war ein Flüstern, was zwischen seinen Lippen hervor kam, aber die Angesprochene vernahm es dennoch und drehte sich zu ihm um. Ihr Gesicht wechselte die Gefühlsregungen, wie er seine Socken: Erstaunt, verstehend, besorgt, wütend… Warum war wütend der letzte Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht?

 

„Anthony Edward Stark!“ Sie verwendete seinen voll Namen. Das tat sie sonst nie. „Was ist denn mit dir passiert? Du siehst aus wie der Tod auf Latschen! Wann hast du das Letzte mal was Vernünftiges gegessen und in einem richtigen Bett geschlafen? Und nein, Tony, damit meine ich weder dein Koffeinfrühstück noch die Klappliege in deiner Werkstatt.“ Pepper trat auf ihn zu. Auf der Stirn haben sich Zornesfalten gebildet, der Mund war fest zusammengepresst und die hellen Augenbrauen bildeten schon ein V. „Und wann gedenkst du eigentlich mal wieder, dich um deine Firma zu kümmern? Seit Monaten halte ich dir den Rücken frei; Der Vorstand tanzt bereits im Dreieck. Aber jetzt ist langsam Schluss. Ich bin zwar Geschäftsführerin von Stark Industries, aber das Unternehmen gehört immer noch dir. Und das heißt, dass du endlich mal wieder in die Puschen kommen solltest, Mr. Stark!“

 

Tony grinste. Sein Lächeln war so breit, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Gott, wie hatte er sie doch vermisst. „Freut mich auch, Sie wiederzusehen, Miss Potts!“

Ihre Züge glätteten sich. Und langsam stahl sich ein kleines Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht, während sie sich bereitwillig in eine Umarmung ziehen ließ.

 

„Schön dich zu sehen, Tony.“

 

~X~

_„Pepper ist bei ihm?“_

_„Ja, Steve, zum hundertsten Mal: Virginia Potts ist vor etwa zwei Stunden angereist und befindet sich im Avengers-Zentrum.“_

_„Was will sie denn? Ich meine, warum ist sie zu euch gekommen?“_

_„Keine Ahnung. Ich glaube, Rhodey hat sie angerufen.“_

_„Und warum?“_

_„Noch mal, Steve: Ich habe keine Ahnung. Das müsstest du Rhodey oder Pepper persönlich fragen.“_

_„Guter Witz, Tasha. Und was machen sie gerade?“_

_„Sie gehen spazieren.“_

_„Wie, sie gehen spazieren?“_

_„Sie bewegen ihre Beine im langsamen Tempo über den Rasen und erzählen dabei. Das nennt man_ spazieren _.“_

_„Ich weiß, was spazieren ist. Zu meiner Zeit war das eine angesehen Form um die Gesellschaft miteinander zu verbringen.“_

_„Was fragst du dann?“_

_„Ich frage nicht… Sag mir einfach, was sie sich gegenseitig erzählen.“_

_„Das kann ich von meinem Zimmer aus weder hören noch sehen, Steve. Ich bin zwar ausgebildete Agentin und kann Lippen lesen, aber dafür sind sie zu weit entfernt.“_

_„Dann geh näher ran.“_

_„Und du komm mal wieder runter. Wenn dich so sehr interessiert, was die beiden da treiben, dann komm doch hierher und sieh es dir selber an.“_

_„Du weißt, dass ich das nicht kann.“_

_„Weil Tony all seine Rüstungen auf dich hetzen wird, wenn er dich sieht.“_

_„Ja, weil Tony mir… Darum geht es nicht. Ich bin derzeit ein gesuchter Krimineller.“_

_„Das sollte dich dennoch nicht daran hindern, den verfluchten Telefonhörer in die Hand zu nehmen und ihn anzurufen. Durch die Telefonleitung hindurch wirst du nicht verhaftet.“_

_„Ich kann das nicht, Natasha.“_

_„Ich weiß. Ich finde dennoch, dass ihr endlich miteinander reden solltet. Aber genug davon. Wie läuft es in Wakanda?“_

_„Ganz gut. Wanda blüht hier regelrecht auf. Nur Clint und Scott vermissen ihre Familien, auch wenn Barton es niemals zugeben würde. Sam fliegt den ganzen Tag durch die Gegend und erkundet die Umgebung._

_…_

_Aber sag mal, wie sehen ihre Gesichter aus? Wirken sie entspannt? Glücklich?“_

_„Oh man, Steve…“_

~X~

 

„Hier hat sich nicht viel verändert, seitdem ich das letzte Mal hier war.“ Sie spazierten über die Grünfläche vor dem Avengers-Zentrum. Er wollte sie ausführen, in ein schickes Restaurant einladen oder in eine nettes Café ihrer Wahl, aber Pepper bat einfach nur darum, sich die Beine vertreten zu dürfen. Der Flug war lang und anstrengend gewesen und frische Luft war das Einzige, was sie wollte. Also gingen sie nebeneinander her über die Wiese und genossen die Mittagssonne in ihren Gesichtern.

 

„Naja, es ist etwas ruhiger geworden, seitdem der Rest ’nen professionellen Abgang hingelegt hat, aber ansonsten ist alles wie immer. Rhodey schaut den ganzen Tag _The Big Bang Theory_ , Romanoff übt fleißig an ihren geheimen Killer-Fähigkeiten und Bruce versucht krampfhaft nicht grün zu werden. Oh nur Vision benimmt sich etwas seltsam. Der Gute ist den lieben langen Tag damit beschäftigt, Kochbücher zu wälzen. Und dabei ist er physisch noch nicht einmal in der Lage, seine eigenen Kreationen zu probieren. Rhodey ist sein Versuchskaninchen. Die ersten Mal hab ich Rhodes danach drei Tage lang nur Brot und Wasser zu sich nehmen sehen, aber mittlerweile kann man das Gebraute von Vision ohne jegliche Gefahr hinunterschlucken.“

„Klingt spaßig.“, antwortete Pepper während sie den Weg in Richtung Wald einschlugen.

„Oh ja, du hättest sein Gesicht sehen sollen. Ich wusste bis dahin noch nicht, dass auch dunkelhäutige Menschen einen grünen Farbstich bekommen können.“

 

Sie schwiegen. Eigentlich ist es den beiden nie schwer gefallen, ein Gespräch zu führen, aber dieses mal was es etwas anderes. Sie sind nicht im schlechten auseinander gegangen. Damals. Aber es war auch nicht so, dass sie sich als beste Freunde getrennt haben. Pepper hatte ihre Probleme damit, dass er immer noch an seine Rüstungen rumschraubte und sich mit den Avengers in Gefahren brachte, anstatt, wie versprochen, langsam zur Ruhe zu kommen. Aber das war eigentlich nicht der Hauptgrund für ihr Auseinandergehen. Vielleicht hätte sie die Iron Man-Rüstung irgendwann akzeptiert, vielleicht wäre sie damit klar kommen, wenn er nicht im Schlaf immer einen bestimmten Namen geflüstert hätte. Er hielt es für eine kleine Schwärmerei die bald vorbei sein würde, schließlich liebte er Pepper, aber es kam anders als gedacht. Es kommt schließlich immer anders. Und Miss Potts war nicht dumm. Ihr war schnell klar, sogar schneller als Tony, dass es sich hierbei nicht nur um eine _kleine Schwärmerei_ handelte. Also ging sie lieber, bevor es noch mehr weh tun konnte.

 

„Pepper, hör zu, wegen damals: Ich wollte das alles nicht. Nicht so. Ich… Ich…“

„Schon gut, Tony.“ Gott sei Dank unterbrach sie sein Gestammel. Er wusste nicht, wie er es erklären oder entschuldigen sollte. Schließlich stieg er da selber noch nicht einmal wirklich durch. „Lass uns die ganze Sache einfach abhaken, ja!? Es hat nicht funktioniert zwischen uns und das ist, seltsamerweise, okay. Es sollte halt nicht sein. Und du hast dich ja nicht um mich zu ärgern in den Helden Amerikas verguckt, hm!? Wahrscheinlich hätte es so oder so nicht geklappt mit uns beiden. Du kannst dich von deinen Rüstungen nicht trennen und ich nicht von der Vorstellung, ein ganz normales Leben zu führen. Im Endeffekt hat das Ganze unserer Beziehung nur ein schnelleres Ende verpasst, als gedacht.“

Ihr abscheuliches Verständnis brachte sein Gewissen zum Vorschein. „Trotzdem tut es mir leid. Ich hab dir weh getan.“

 

„Nicht mehr, als du dir gerade weh tust.“ Pepper blieb stehen und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften. „Warum hast du mich nicht angerufen? Wir sind zwar kein Paar mehr, Tony, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich dir nicht als Freundin zur Seite stehen würde.“

„Ich dachte, du bist sauer wegen dieser ganzen… Sache da mit… du-weißt-schon-wen.“ Unbeholfen wedelte er mit seinen Händen in der Luft herum. Auch nach sechs Monaten nahm er diesen bestimmten Namen nicht gerne in den Mund. Tat einfach immer noch zu sehr weh. Dann verwendete er lieber den bescheuerten Spitznamen von Romanoff.

 

„Steve? Meinst du Steve?“ Er nickte zaghaft, worauf Pepper ein Seufzen entglitt. „Tony, ich weiß, dass ihr Beiden Streit miteinander hattet. Rhodey hat mir alles erzählt. Aber er konnte mir auch nicht genau sagen, _worum_ es eigentlich in eurer Kindergartenrangelei ging.“

„Es ist kompliziert.“, murmelte er und fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Es wäre schön, wenn es kompliziert wäre. Dann könnte er vielleicht damit umgehen. Es ist aber leider nicht kompliziert, es ist _beschissen_.

„Ich hab den ganzen Tag Zeit. Und ich habe nicht vor zu gehen, bevor du nicht endlich mit jemanden geredet hast.“

„Ich will aber nicht darüber reden.“

„Um wollen geht es hier nicht, Tony.“ Angesprochener schwieg. Es wollte nicht reden. Wirklich nicht. Also mit Pepper wollte er schon reden, aber nicht über dieses Thema. Das ging niemanden etwas an. Niemanden. Nur ihn und… Steve. Und wahrscheinlich auch Barnes, weil Rogers ihm eh alles erzählte, wie er die Sache einschätzte. Schließlich waren die Beiden Bonny & Clyde. Unzertrennlich, immer füreinander einstehend, auch wenn das hieß, gegen das Gesetz zu verstoßen. Hauptsache sie beide hatten sich. Wenn Rogers Clyde war… Fuck, wie sehr wünschte er sich Bonny zu sein.

 

„Soll ich Natasha erst bitten, mir alles zu erzählen oder rückst du endlich selber mit der Sprache raus?“ Pepper wurde ungeduldig. Ihre Haare bewegten sich leicht im Wind und langsam kamen die Zornesfalten wieder hervor.

„Das ist nicht so einfach.“ Begann Tony. Er wollte immer noch nicht darüber sprechen. Aber noch weniger wollte er Miss Potts verärgern. Und vielleicht tat es ihm ja tatsächlich gut… das Reden.

 

„Also, ich mach es kurz: Captain fucking America war der Meinung, dass ein Deal mit der Regierung keine gute Idee wäre und statt die ganze Sache auszudiskutieren, rannte er seinem allgeliebten Winter Soldier hinterher. Weißt du, als er hörte, dass Barnes gefunden wurde, bekam er regelrecht Herzchen in den Augen.“ Tony malte mit seinen Fingern das bekannte Symbol des menschlichen Antriebswerkes in die Luft. „Diese kleinen, pinken, blinkenden Dinger… Du weißt schon, was ich meine. Jedenfalls schaffte er es ihn aufzuspüren und zusammen mussten sie sich mir aber ergeben. Nun, leider hat mal wieder so ein verrückter Professor seine dreckigen Finger im Spiel gehabt. Eigentlich war es ein Soldat und kein Lehramtsfutzi aber verrückter Professor hört sich besser an. Vielleicht sollten wir uns einfach auf _verrückten_ _Militärprofessor_ einigen? Das wäre der Mittelweg. Allerdings wäre der Name ganz schön lang. Das dauert ja ewig, bis einem das über die Zunge geht…“ Nach einem genervten Seitenblick von Pepper fuhr Tony schnell in der Darstellung des Konfliktes fort. „Ist ja auch egal. Dieser _verrückte Militärprofessor_ ließ Barnes Amok laufen. Sam und Rogers konnten ihn aufhalten und haben dann später raus bekommen, dass der aber vorhatte, noch weitere Barnes’ auf die Erde los zu lassen. Nachdem wir uns die Köpfe in Deutschland eingeschlagen haben, haben die zwei es geschafft, nach Siberien zu flüchten um den Dreckskerl aufhalten zu können.

Ich bin ihnen nachgeflogen, nachdem mir klar wurde, was da eigentlich abging, Dachte, die zwei können vielleicht Hilfe gebrauchen. Dort angekommen stellten wir aber fest, dass der Verrückte – Wie war sein Name noch mal? Ach ja: Zemo – gar nicht vorhatte, die anderen Winter Soldiers zu befreien. Im Gegenteil. Er brachte sie alle nacheinander um.“ Seine Hand formte sich zu seiner Pistole und nach und nach feuerte er unsichtbare Kugeln ab. Plötzlich ließ er die Hand wieder sinken. Sein Blick schweifte Richtung Wald und verfing sich dort in den Baumkronen.

„Dafür lief ein Film – Ein kleiner, dreckiger Clip, der zeigte wie Barnes meine Eltern umgebracht hat. Und weißt du was? Rogers wusste davon. Er _wusste_ was sein ach so bester Kumpel getan hatte und hat es mir nicht gesagt. Ich hab danach rot gesehen, Pepper. Ich konnte nur daran denken, wie er meiner Mom die Kehle zugedrückt hat. Ich hab gar nicht darüber nachgedacht, als ich Barnes angegriffen habe. Mein Körper hat sich von alleine bewegt. Und Steve… Steve hat sich _natürlich_ vor seinen Kumpel gestellt. Hat ihn verteidigt, nach allem, was zwischen uns war…“ Ein trauriges Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen, während sich sein Gesicht zu Pepper wandte. „Tja, enden tut die ganze Geschichte damit, dass der Herr mir seinen Schild in die Brust rammte. Meine Rüstung ging kaputt und Rogers sowie Barnes verschwanden irgendwo im nirgendwo. Keine Ahnung, wo sie sich jetzt befinden. Ich hab auch nicht gesucht.“ Sein Monolog endete. Das ganze auszusprechen war so endgültig. Es machte ihm klar, dass die Sache tatsächlich einfach nur beschissen war.

 

„Das ist nicht ganz das Ende.“, bemerkte Pepper. „Ich hab gehört, Steve hätte dir einen Brief geschrieben in dem er sich entschuldigt.“ Tony antwortete mit einem wütenden Schnauben, dass von der rotblonden Frau gekonnt ignoriert wurde. „Und ich weiß, dass er dir ein Handy geschickt hat, damit du ihn anrufen kannst. Also: Warum springst du nicht über deinen Schatten und wählst seine Nummer?“

„Hast du mir nicht gerade zugehört? _Sein_ Vibranium-Frisbee hat _meine_ Rüstung geschrottet, um seine Lieblingsmarionette zu beschützen.“

„Doch ich habe dir zugehört, Tony. Und es tut mir sehr leid, was mit deinen Eltern passiert ist und dass dir das alles widerfahren ist. Vor allem mit Steve. Auch, wenn du selber nicht der Meinung bist, so hast du dennoch dein Glück verdient. Ich habe es dir wirklich gewünscht, dass das mit euch Beiden funktioniert. Wirklich. Aber ihr beiden Schwachmaten müsst es euch ja wieder selber schwer machen.“

„Moment, gibst du gerade mir die Schuld an allem?“

„Ich gebe hier niemand die Schuld. Ich stelle nur fest, dass ihr zwei euch geprügelt habt wie pubertierende Teenager, statt wie Erwachsene miteinander zu reden!“

„Er hat meine Mom umgebracht, Pepper. Meine Mom!“

„Keiner streitet ab, dass das furchtbar ist.“

„Und Steve hat diesen Mörder verteidigt.“

„Wenn es anders rum wäre… Wenn Rhodey der Winter Soldier wäre und er Steve’s Eltern etwas angetan hätte während einer Gehirnmanipulation - wovon ich ausgehe, dass Barnes auch da kontrolliert wurde – hättest du da nicht das Selbe getan? Hättest du nicht auch versucht deinen besten Freund zu verteidigen? Du hast selbst gesagt, dass du rot gesehen hast und nicht mehr Herr deiner Gedanken warst.“

„Stellst du dich jetzt auf Rogers Seite?“

„Tony, nun hör aber mal auf. Ich stell mich hier auf niemandens Seite. Das weißt du ganz genau. Ich versuche nur, dir dabei zu helfen zu verstehen, was in Steve vorgegangen sein kann.“

 

Tony schwieg verbissen. Die Richtung, die das Gespräch hier gerade einschlug, gefiel ihm nicht. Pepper sollte sich zusammen mit ihm über das Geschehene aufregen und nicht als sein Moralapostel auftreten.

 

Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter. „Ich weiß, dass du Barnes nicht verzeihen kannst und dass dir Steve weh getan hat, aber du als Wissenschaftler kannst die Fakten nicht ignorieren: Barnes hat nicht aus freien Stücken deine Eltern umgebracht, sondern wurde durch eine Gehirnwäsche dazu gebracht. Selbstverständlich ändert das nichts an seinen Taten oder deren Schwere. Und Steve… Steve hat einfach impulsiv seinen Freund geschützt gegen jemanden, der einen Aussetzer hatte. Und gegen Impulsivität kannst du nichts sagen, da du selber zu der Sorte Mensch mit Kurzschlussreaktion gehörst.“ Sie grinste ihn doch tatsächlich frech an. „Und wenn ich mir deine ganze Geschichte so anhöre, dann muss ich dir eines sagen: Für mich klingt das nicht so, dass Steve seinen Freund dir vorzog.“

„Woher…?“ Der Mechaniker erstarrte. „Du hast doch mit Natasha geredet.“ Weiber. Was waren das aber auch für verfluchte Labertaschen? Es wäre so viel einfacher, wenn sie untereinander einfach mal ihre Klappe halten könnten. Das ging aber anscheinend nicht. Muss wohl im X-Chromosom liegen. Vielleicht sollte er das mal demnächst mit Banner erforschen.

 

„Natürlich, was denkst denn du? Wir Frauen müssen uns doch ständig austauschen. Oh und Tony: Ich bin stolz auf dich, dass du Steves Namen endlich mal wieder aussprechen kannst.“

 

Vier Stunden nach Peppers und seinen Spaziergang, saß Tony in seiner Werkstatt auf einen Stuhl vor der Kommode. Die Schublade war offen. Zweite Reihe, die Dritte von oben. Das Handy befand sich in seiner Hand. Das Klebeband baumelte an seiner Werkbank. Bereits zweimal hatte er in der Kontaktliste die betroffene Nummer gefunden und auf Wählen gedrückt. Genauso schnell hatte er wieder aufgelegt. Nun fand sein Finger zum Dritten Mal die Wählen-Taste. Es tute noch nicht einmal, da hatte er bereits wieder auf Auflegen gedrückt. Was sollte er auch sagen? _Hey, du ich hab noch einmal darüber nachgedacht und ich finde, du verdienst das Schild doch. Uhm und dein Kumpel ist doch nicht so schlimm, wie ich immer dachte. Ich mag ihn nur nicht, weil du mehr mit ihm abhängen willst, als mit mir..._ Oh nein, auf keinen Fall würde er sich diese Blöße geben.

 

Also nahm er das Klebeband von seiner Werkbank, wickelte es wieder um das Handy und legte es zurück in sein dauerhaftes Nachtlager. Gekonnt kickte er die Schublade mit dem Fuß anschließend zurück in die Kommode. Er konnte zwar im gewissen Grad nun verstehen, was damals in Rogers vorging, aber das hieß noch lange nicht, dass er der erste wäre, der sich meldete…

 

~X~

 

_„Du hast lange nicht mehr so auf den Boxsack eingeschlagen, Cap.“_

_„Trainiere… nur… ein… bisschen!“_

_„Ah und wer ist derjenige, der deine Schläge aushalten darf?“_

_„Bitte?“_

_„Na, wer ist derjenige, den du gerade in deiner Fantasie vermöbelst?“_

_„Oh… niemand, ehrlich gesagt. Ich übe wirklich nur den Nahkampf.“_

_„Erzähl das deiner Großmutter. Aber egal. Hat Stark immer noch nicht angerufen?“_

_„Nein… Nein, Clint, hat er nicht.“_

_„Ist er derjenige, auf den du hier eindräschst wie ein wilder?“_

_„Nein. Ich hab doch gesagt, ich über nur.“_

_„Schon gut, schon gut. Musst hier nicht gleich laut werden._

_…_

_Wie lange ist euer Streit nun her? Sieben Monate?“_

_„Sechs Monate, zwei Wochen, drei Tage… Möchtest du die Stunden auch noch wissen?“_

_„Weißt du das denn?“_

_„siebzehn Stunden, dreiundzwanzig Minuten…“_

_„Warum frag ich überhaupt? Cap, meinst du nicht, dass es an der Zeit wird, selber die Initiative zu ergreifen? Stark wird nicht anrufen. Und langsam solltet ihr euren Streit klären. Ich meine, wie lange ist es her? Sechs Monate, zwei Wochen, drei Tage, fünfzehn Stunden…?“_

_„Siebzehn Stunden, dreiundzwanzig Minuten…“_

_„dann_ siebzehn Stunden, dreiundzwanzig Minuten _und wahrscheinlich weißt du die Sekundenzahl auch noch. Du musst es jetzt nicht aussprechen, klapp den Mund einfach wieder zu. Darum geht es nicht. Sondern darum, dass ihr euch schon viel zu lange anschweigt!“_

_„Das ist kompliziert.“_

_„Das sagst du jedes Mal. Und jetzt ist langsam Schluss mit_ kompliziert _. Denn du machst es dir einfach selber kompliziert, indem du dich weigerst, den ersten Schritt zu gehen. Du bist Captain America, hast den zweiten Weltkrieg so gut wie alleine gewonnen, aber schaffst es noch nicht einmal eine Nummer zu wählen und dir das Telefon ans Ohr zu halten.“_

_„Das hier ist was anderes als Krieg.“_

_„Oh ja ich weiß: Das hier ist Stark. Ein wütender, zickiger, sarkastischer Stark. Das ist bei weitem schlimmer als Krieg.“_

_„Das meinte ich nicht. Es ist nur… Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Zu Tony, mein ich.“_

_„Vielleicht die Wahrheit?“_

_„Die Wahrheit ist…“_

_„Zu kompliziert? Und da wären wir wieder beim Anfang. Hör zu, Cap, mich geht eure Sache da wirklich nichts an und ihr müsst selber wissen, was ihr da tut, aber aus kompliziert kann man schnell einfach machen, in dem man miteinander redet. Denn_ kompliziert _ist oftmals nur das_ einfach, _nur wesentlich unausgesprochener und unausdiskutierter. Was ich damit sagen will: Miteinander reden löst viele Probleme.“_

_„Ich weiß, Clint, ich weiß.“_


	3. Zwiegespräche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx for Kudos and reading

Rhodey, Bruce, Natasha und Pepper hatten gehörig die Schnauze voll. Der Tag in Siberien war nun sieben Monate her, sie hatten sämtliche Geschütze aufgefahren von Nett sein über Provokationen über Drohungen war alles dabei und es hatte sich nichts geändert: Tony verbrachte die meiste Zeit in der Werkstatt, etwa zwanzig Stunden am Tag, aß nun etwas mehr und trank keinen Scotch, aber sah immer noch aus wie ein Häufchen Elend. Auch das Gespräch mit Pepper schien ihn nur mehr in seinen eigenen Gedanken versinken zu lassen. Man sah ihn oft an seiner Werkbank die Wand fixieren, bis er irgendwann den Kopf schüttelte und irgendwas vor sich hin murmelte. Langsam waren sie mit ihrem Latein am Ende.

 

Das führte nun dazu, dass sie zusammen in der Küche saßen (Bruce und Natasha befanden sich zum ersten Mal seit Ultron gemeinsam in einem Raum) und auf das kleine Smartphone mitten auf dem Küchentisch starrten.

 

Oh und Sam, Clint sowie Wanda, die sich am anderen Ende der Leitung befanden, ging es genauso.

Vision, dem das ganze Spektakel eher egal war, saß dennoch bei ihnen. Eine gewisse Stimme, welche durch das Telefon drang, hatte ihn dazu veranlasst, sich doch mit an den Küchentisch zu gesellen.

 

„Das geht hier nicht so weiter. Cap macht uns wahnsinnig mit seinem Gestarre und Rumgeseufze.“, berichtet Sam durch das Telefon. „Selbst beim Laufen überhole ich ihn manchmal. Beim Laufen, Leute!“

„Und ich hab es doch tatsächlich geschafft, ihn beim Nahkampftraining auf die Matte zu schicken. Das könnte natürlich auch an meinen überaus trainierten Fähigkeiten liegen…“

„Barton!“, ermahnte Rhodey, halb belustigt und halb im Ernst. „Bleib bei der Sache!“

Natasha überhörte das Kommentar ihres ehemaligen S.H.I.E.L.D-Kollegen gekonnt und seufzte: „Uns ergeht es nicht viel anders. Nur, dass wir wesentlich mehr Sarkasmus an den Kopf gedonnert bekommen.“ Die drei vorübergehenden Bewohner Wakandas konnten es zwar nicht sehen, dennoch konnten sie sich lebhaft vorstellen, wie die Russin die Augen verdrehte. „Wenn man Stark früher schon nervig dank seines Humors fand, dann müsst ihr ihn mal jetzt erleben. Er läuft voll auf Hochtouren.“

 

„Und was tun wir dagegen?“ Die Jüngste schien eher genervt von dieser Diskussion. „Oder überhaupt erstmal gefragt: Warum sollten wir etwas dagegen tun?“

Pepper öffnete schon vorwurfsvoll den Mund als ihr Rhodey dazwischen fiel. „Einfach, weil er hier um unsere Freunde beziehungsweise Teamkollegen geht.“ Bevor eine entrüstete Antwort von Wanda eintreffen konnte zum Thema _Freunde_ , ergänzte Bruce schnell. „Und weil wir alle gute Menschen sind, nicht wahr!?“ Banner warf dem ehemaligen Warmachine einen warnenden Seitenblick zu bevor er fortfuhr. „Wanda, wir wissen, dass Tony nicht gerade zu deinen Lieblingsunternehmern gehört, aber tu es einfach für Cap, okay!? Ihm geht es gerade nicht gut, dass seht ihr selber und der Einzige, der daran derzeit was ändern kann, ist nun einmal Mr. Stark persönlich. Selbst ein aufgetauter Barnes könnte den Gemütszustand des Captains nicht verbessern.“

 

Nun übernahm Pepper das Wort. „Tony ist nicht einfach, dass weiß ich aus eigener Erfahrung, aber er ist ein guter Mensch. Ja, er zeigt dies nicht immer und ja, er hat auch viel Mist gebaut und ja, er ist oft ein selbstverliebter, sturer, Regeln missachtender…“ Dieses Mal streifte sie der warnende Blick von Bruce. „Was ich damit sagen will: Tony hat eine harte Schale, dafür aber einen verdammt weichen Kern. Er hat viel Gutes getan und wenn er erst einmal Vertrauen gefasst hat, ist er einer der besten und loyalsten Freunde. Ich denke, nein: ich _weiß_ , dass es sich lohnt, um diese Treue zu kämpfen.“

 

Die Leitung am anderen Ende blieb still.

 

Bis Vision schließlich in die Debatte einfiel. „Ich weiß nicht, was zwischen Anthony und Steven für eine Bindung besteht. Ich kann dies auch nicht beurteilen; das steht mir nicht zu. Aber ich sehe täglich das Gesicht von Anthony. Ich glaube darin einen Schmerz zu erkennen, den ich selber manchmal fühle. Wobei _fühlen_ für meine Wenigkeit vielleicht nicht die passende Definition darstellt. Das Internet hat mich vieles gelehrt und wenn ich die einzelnen Symptome zusammen nehme, dann würde ich meinen, dass ich jemanden vermisse. Die gleichen Anzeichen sehe ich bei Anthony. Ich fragte ihn einst, warum sich zwei Menschen voneinander fernhalten, wenn sie doch eigentlich zusammen sein wollen. Er gab mir keine Antwort darauf. Weil er mir keine geben konnte. Ich glaube, dass der sogenannte _Stolz_ dabei eine große Rolle spielt, bin mir aber nicht sicher. Ich möchte dies auch nicht jetzt ausdiskutieren, aber was ich möchte ist, zwei Menschen dabei zu helfen, wieder einander zu finden. Ich denke, dass ist eine gute Tat, oder!?“ Vision schaute fragend in die Runde. Drei erstaunte Gesichter starrten ihn an. Dafür, dass es sich hier um einen Androiden handelte, konnte er wahrlich klug sprechen. Vor allem von menschlichen Gefühlen.

 

„Gut.“, antwortete Wanda schließlich. „Dann helfen wir halt Captain _und_ Stark.“

 

„So da wir das nun geklärt haben“, man hörte Clint in die Hände klatschen. „wie gedenken wir das denn zu tun? Wir sind ja bisher sehr weit gekommen mit unseren _Ruf-ihn-an!-_ Appellierungen.“ Schweigen. Also sprach er weiter. „Mein Vorschlag wäre ja die gute, alte Holzhammermethode: drauf hauen, einpacken und zusammen in ein Käfig sperren. Vielleicht können wir ja Thor dabei einspannen. Sollen die zwei es doch zusammen aussitzen.“

 

„Damit es schneller geht können wir auch einem von Beiden eine Kugel ins Bein feuern. Wenn derjenige am verbluten ist, werden sie ihre Differenzen schon beilegen.“, grinste Natasha, worauf Pepper nur entsetzt nach Luft schnappen kann. „Das ist nicht euer Ernst?“

 

„Was ist mit euch Killermaschinen nur nicht richtig?“, fragte auch Rhodey. „Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir dieses Telefon jetzt einfach Tony in die Hand drücken mit dem Vorwand, dass Sam mit ihm sprechen will. Am anderen Ende macht ihr das Gleiche mit Steve, nur dass einer von uns der Gesprächspartner sein soll. Dann werden sie miteinander sprechen.“ Die Russin verdrehte, mal wieder, die Augen. „Stark wird auflegen, bevor Steve überhaupt _Darling_ aussprechen kann; das wissen wir Beide. Außerdem reden sie dann nicht aus freien Stücken miteinander. Das verfehlt das Ziel.“

„Der Zweck heiligt die Mittel.“, antwortete Rhodey. „Aber ich gebe dir bei Ersterem recht. Tony wird zwar nicht auflegen, aber das Signal von Friday blockieren lassen.“

 

Wieder Schweigen. Mit verschränkten Armen saßen sie zu viert vor dem Telefon mit großen Fragezeichen im Gesicht. „Ich hab nicht viel Zeit mit Ihnen verbracht,“ sprach Wanda. „Aber was ich festgestellt habe war, dass sie am besten im Kampf funktioniert haben.“

„Hey, vielleicht sollten wir einfach Thor bitten, diesen Loki wieder auf die Erde zu lassen. Wenn der wieder die Weltherrschaft an sich reißen will, dann… AU.“ Sam musste einen schmerzhaften Seitenhieb von Clint einfangen. „Nur, über meine Leiche.“ Wenn es um Loki geht, dann kannte der Bogenschütze keine Gnade.

 

„Also, die Apokalypse auf der Erde zu beschwören, um die zwei zueinander finden zu lassen, ist KEINE Option.“ Pepper hob in alter Lehrermanier den Finger. Sie vergaß anscheinend, dass Sam sie nicht sehen konnte. „Kommt schon, hat hier niemand einen vernünftigen Vorschlag? Es kann doch nicht so schwer sein, die Beiden dazuzubringen, miteinander zu reden. Es handelt sich hier schließlich um zwei erwachsene Männer.“

Bruce sah sie direkt an. „Das Theater, was wir derzeit allerdings erleben, zeugt eher von einem Kindergarten.“ Er seufzte. „Es bringt nix, Tony und Steve dazu zu zwingen. Sie müssen von alleine miteinander sprechen wollen, sonst erreichen wir nichts. Wir müssen beide bei ihren Schwächen packen. Vielleicht haben wir dann eine Chance.“

„Eifersucht.“ Platzte es aus Natasha heraus. „Beide zeigen derzeit einen ungeheuren Drang zur Eifersucht. Allerdings habe ich das bei Stark schon probiert. Ihn dahin gehend zu provozieren bringt rein gar nichts. Er macht dann noch mehr dicht. Und Steve… Der schafft es, dieses Gefühl konsequent zu ignorieren. Zu viel Superserum wahrscheinlich. Das unterdrückt bestimmt sämtliche negative Emotionen.“

 

Ein Seufzen geht durch die Runde. Bis schließlich nochmals Vision das Wort übernahm. „Falls ich mich an diesem Punkt einbringen darf: Ich finde alle ihre Vorschläge faszinierend. Mr. Thor würde ich gerne wieder einmal auf der Erde begrüßen, auch der kleine Trick mit dem Telefon scheint mir durchaus sinnig, genauso wie die Manipulation über die eigenen Emotionen. Einzig die Idee mit dem Lügengott entspricht nicht meinen Vorstellungen.“ Der Androide lehnt sich entspannt zurück. „Aber bevor wir weitere Ideen austauschen, sollten vielleicht alle wissen, dass sich Anthony seit Beginn des Gespräches mit in das Telefon eingehakt hat.“

 

„Und das sagst du uns erst jetzt?“ Bruce. Regelrecht entsetzt.

„Lange nichts voneinander gehört, Stark.“ Clint. Die Ruhe selbst.

„Ich wusste, dass er sich nicht auf einer Regierungsmission befindet.“ Rhodey. Wirkte schon fast beleidigt.

„Tony, was hatten wir über das Haken privater Gespräche gesagt?“ Pepper. Mal wieder in Lehrermanier.

„War ja klar.“ Natasha. Angenervt und dennoch belustigt.

„So was kann der?“ Sam. Vollkommen erstaunt.

Die vier im Avengers-Zentrum schauten zu den angebrachten Kameras. Jeder von Ihnen hoffte gerade, Tony persönlich durch die Linse hindurch zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen. Allerdings kamen Sie damit nicht weit. Der Mechaniker war schon längst nicht mehr in seiner Werkstatt.

„Leute, wenn ihr über mich lästert, dann tut es doch bitte nicht in _meiner_ Küche. Ihr solltet wissen, dass meine Ohren überall sind. An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich herzlich bei Ihnen entschuldigen, Miss Potts. Und Mr. Wilson: Das war noch gar nichts. Ich kann noch viel mehr.“ Tony. Er stand in der Aufzugstür, ein Headset befand sich auf seinem Kopf und er grinste breit von einem Ohr zum Anderen. Schön, dass er sie wieder einmal alle überraschen konnte. Dabei war er davon ausgegangen, dass sie mit so was gerechnet haben müssen.

 

„Hallo Tony.“ Steve. Mehr ein Flüstern, aber dennoch deutlich zu verstehen.

 

„Oh und Captain Rogers ist auch seit geraumer Zeit anwesend.“ Vision. Immer noch total entspannt.

 

~X~

 

_„Captain America belauscht doch nicht etwa seine Freunde beim telefonieren?“_

_„Hm? Oh hi, Scott. Nein, ich belausche nicht. Ich ermittle.“_

_„Aha. Bei mir zu Hause nennt man das belauschen.“_

_„Nenn es, wie du willst.“_

_„Darf ich mitmachen? Ich gehöre ja eigentlich nicht zu den neugierigen Typen, aber ich wollte schon immer einmal mit Captain America_ ermitteln _.“_

_„Tatsächlich geht dich das ja nichts an, aber da man dich eh nicht davon abhalten kann…“_

_„Super, danke. Worum geht es denn?_

_…_

_Denken die sich da gerade komische Strategien aus, um… Moment… Warum sollst du mit Stark ein Gespräch führen?“_

_„Das ist kompliziert.“_

_„Wer ist Loki?“_

_„Der Bruder von Thor. Er sah sich als Gott und wollte die Macht über die Erde erhalten.“_

_„Zueinander finden? Wie darf ich das denn verstehen?“_

_„Wie gesagt: es ist halt kompliziert.“_

_„Eifersucht, Cap? Ist das auch_ kompliziert _?“_

_„Kann man so sagen.“_

_„Oh ist das Stark? Ich kann den Typen ja nicht leiden. Kenn ihn nicht persönlich, aber Henk hat mich vor ihm gewarnt. Cap? Captain alles klar? Wo willst du hin? Etwa zu den Anderen? Ich dachte, wir_ ermitteln _hier im Geheimen… Cap?“_

„…

Hallo Tony.“

~X~

 

Das Grinsen verschwand auf Tonys Gesicht und machte einem entsetzten Ausdruck platz. Durch Zufall hatte er nur von dem Gespräch mitbekommen, welches die Gummibärenbande gerade miteinander führte. Er hat versucht die Sicherheitslücken bei Friday zu kompensieren und war dafür gerade dabei, die Kameras sowie deren Funktion zu überprüfen, als er seinen Namen vernahm. _„…Stark früher schon nervig dank seines Humors fand, dann müsst ihr ihn mal jetzt erleben. Er läuft voll auf Hochtouren.“_ Er horchte auf, sah über seinen Monitor seine „Freunde“ sowie das Handy auf dem Tisch und machte sich umgehend daran, sich in das Gespräch unbemerkt einzuklinken. Seine Geräte zeigten ihm an, dass sich das andere Ende in Wakanda befand.

 

Sein Herzschlag setzte kurz aus. Er wusste, dass sich Rogers dort befand (in einem schwachen Moment hatte er dann doch mal nach ihm gesucht.), als er aber feststellte, dass dieses nichts der Gesprächspartner war, belauschte er seine (ehemaligen) Teamkollegen nun noch mehr. Es war spannend, was sich hier an Szenarien erdacht wurde. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit wollte er der Misere allerdings ein Ende setzen. Er hatte keine Lust… nun… verkuppelt zu werden.

 

„Wehe, du legst auf, Stark!“, Steves Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er wollte weg rennen, sich verkriechen, die Decke über seinen Kopf ziehen und… ja, er wollte umgehend Friday befehlen, dieses Gespräch zu beenden. „Friday, wag es dir ja nicht, die Leitung zu kappen.“

 

Letzteres machte den Mechaniker wütend. Was fällt Rogers ein, seiner Erfindung einen Befehl zu geben? Er wollte schon protestieren, als er wieder seinen Namen vernahm.

„Tony“ Eine Gänsehaut kroch seine Wirbelsäule hinauf. „Ich verlange nicht von dir, dass du mit mir sprichst. Für den Anfang würde ich dich einfach bitten, mir zuzuhören. Mehr nicht, okay!?“ Gott, wie sehr hatte er diese Stimme vermisst. Er konnte sich genau vorstellen, wie bei jedem Wort die einzelnen Muskeln an seinem Kinn passend sich bewegten. Er konnte direkt sehen, wie sich die Augenbrauen dabei zusammenzogen. Er konnte selbst Steves warmen Atem auf seiner Haut spüren. Fuck, das war nicht gut. Er hatte genau gewusst, warum er dieses Telefon gemieden hatte. Schon ein paar Worte reichten, um ihn weich werden zu lassen.

 

Tony bewegte sich nicht. Er schaffte es noch nicht einmal, den Mund zu öffnen, brachte nur ein knappes Nicken zu Stande.

„Der intelligente Mr. Stark hat anscheinend vergessen, dass du ihn nicht sehen kannst, Steve: Er nickt dir nämlich gerade zu.“ Natasha half ihm, seine Starre noch peinlicher werden zu lassen. „Für uns ist das auf jeden Fall das Zeichen, zu gehen.“ Sie stemmte sich aus ihren Stuhl hoch und bedeutete den übrigen, ihr zu folgen. „Clint, sieh zu, dass ihr euch da ebenfalls von dannen macht.“ Er schaute seinen „Freunden“ hinterher, wie sie sich Richtung Fahrstuhl begaben. Rhodey klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, Pepper gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, Vision ging einfach an ihm vorbei, Bruce schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und Romanoff gab unmissverständlich zu verstehen, dass ihn Prügel erwartete, wenn er das hier verkackte.

 

„Ai, Sir!“, antwortete Barton. „Sind schon auf dem Weg.“

Er hörte ein Rascheln durch den Lautsprecher, ein leises Flüstern das so klang wie _Sieh zu, dass du das wieder hinbiegst_ (könnte Sam gewesen sein) und es wurde Still am anderen Ende. Tony schaltete das Handy aus, sodass der Kontakt nur über sein Headset zu hören war. So konnte wirklich keiner mehr mithören. Nur er. Und was er gerade hörte, war der schwache Atem von Steve. Es erinnerte ihn an die Nächte, wenn er einen Albtraum hatte und still neben ihm lag, seinen Atem lauschte und von dem gleichmäßigen, ruhigen Geräusch wieder einschlief.

 

Tony musste irgendwas sagen, bevor er sich hier verlor, obwohl er eigentlich nur zu hören sollte. „Wie ist das Wetter in Wakanda, Rogers?“ Sehr geistreich, Mr. Stark. Eine Frage nach dem Wetter. Noch dazu hatte er das Land erwähnt, indem sich Steve aktuell befindet. Hätte er ja gleich sagen können, dass er ihn stalkt.

„Schön. Vor allem ist es sonnig.“, antwortete Angesprochener und ging gar nicht weiter darauf ein, dass Tony wusste, wo er sich befand. „Im Grunde ist es hier andauernd so schwül, dass ich mir die kalten New Yorker Tage herbei wünsche.“

_Dann komm her_ , lag ihm auf der Zunge, aber stattdessen wurde er sarkastisch. „Nach siebzig Jahren als Captain Iglo sollte man meinen, dass dir die warmen Tage wie Weihnachten vorkommen.“ Steve seufzte. „Eigentlich wollte ich jetzt noch sagen, dass ich mir _dich_ auch herbei wünsche, aber nach dem Kommentar kannst du dir das abschminken, Stark.“ Der Meckaniker schluckte. Das hatte er jetzt nicht erwartet. Und noch weniger hatte er geplant, dass allein dieser Satz sein Herz wie verrückt zum bollern brachte. „Du hast doch deinen Ken da drüben, Barby. Verschafft es Mr. Metallarm nicht, dein überhitztes Gemüt abzukühlen?“

„Tony…“ Schon wieder sein Name. Und schon wieder ein Seufzen.

„Schön Captain, dass du nach all der Zeit nicht vergessen hast, wie man meinen Namen ausspricht. Das harte _T_ , gekoppelt mit dem wohlklingenden _O_ , nachfolgend das fast schon stumme _N_ bevor er mit einem fantastischem _Y_ endet. Wobei es ja schon eher nach einem _I_ klingt, als…“

„Anthony!“ Oh sein voller Name. Das gab es von Steve selten.

„Ja, Rogers?“

„Wolltest du nicht einfach nur zu hören?“

„Doch schon, aber…“ aber es war so nervös. Und es tat so verdammt gut, mit Steve zu sprechen. Er wusste, dass er nur wieder Unsinn redete, dass er Punkt und Komma vergaß und dass sie eigentlich endlich mal tiefsinnigere Gespräche führten sollten, aber… Verdammt, es fühlt sich so _normal_ gerade an und er merkte, wie die dumpfe Leere in seiner Brust weniger wurde.

 

„Ich bin schon still. Ich setz mich jetzt hier hin. Genau auf den Stuhl hier. Ich glaube, Natasha hat hier vorher gesessen. Oder? Nein… Doch, sie muss hier vorher gesessen haben. Ich glaube, hier klebt Schießpulver am Sitzkissen…“

„Tony, halt verdammt noch mal deine Klappe!“ Captain America wurde laut am anderen Ende. Das er das noch erleben durfte…

„Kraftausdrücke, Steve, du sollst die doch nicht in deinen Mund nehmen.“ Der Mechaniker schaffte es nun endlich, sich auf den besagten Stuhl zu setzen. Seine Beine zitterten sogar nicht allzu sehr.

„Das klingt gut.“

„Was? Die Kraftausdrücke? Das versuche ich dir schon seit Ewigkeiten zu vermitteln, dass ein bisschen fluchen noch nie jemanden geschadet hat, sondern manchmal eine emotionale Notwendigkeit ist.“

„Nein, ich meine: Mein Name aus deinen Mund. Du hast mich Steve genannt. Davor war es nur _Rogers_ oder die üblichen Spitznamen.“

 

Oh und das brachte ihn doch tatsächlich zum Schweigen. Er hatte nicht nachgedacht, war zu sehr bereits in alten Gewohnheiten verfangen und hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie leicht ihm doch der Name über die Lippen ging. Und wie gut es sich doch anfühlte.

„Da du ja nun anscheinend nicht mehr weißt, was du sagen sollst, kann ich ja jetzt vielleicht sprechen.“ Er hörte das Grinsen von Steve am anderen Ende deutlich heraus. Und es machte das Ganze nur schlimmer. Er sollte verletzt sein, er sollte wütend sein, er sollte schreien, er sollte heulen, er sollte Rogers die Augen auskratzen wollen… stattdessen lechzte er nach ihrem üblichen Schlagabtausch, nach solch liebevollen Zwischengeständnissen, nach _Normalität_. „Tu dir keinen Zwang an.“

 

„Selbst, wenn ich denke, dass es dir einmal die Sprache verschlagen hat, musst du dennoch deinen Senf dazu geben, nicht wahr?“ Er holte Luft für seine Erwiderung, auch, wenn er wusste, dass die Frage rein rhetorisch gemeint war. „Schon gut, schon gut. Antwortete darauf bloß nicht.“ Steve kannte ihn zu gut. „Lass mich dir einfach ein paar Dinge sagen und hör mir zu, ohne mich zu unterbrechen. Schaffst du das?“ Er wartete keine Antwort ab, sondern sprach weiter: „Tony, es ist so vieles schief gelaufen. Nein, eigentlich ist alles schief gelaufen. Angefangen bei den Verordnungen, unsere Meinungsverschiedenheit, dann der Kampf am Flughafen bis hin zu der Sache in Siberien. Egal wie ich es drehe und wende: Statt miteinander zu reden, haben wir uns gegenseitig die Fäuste ins Gesicht gerammt.

Dabei war ich immer der Meinung, dass ich gerade mit dir über alles diskutieren kann.

Nach der Sache mit Ultron hatten wir auch vereinbart, dass wir zwei immer mit dem anderen das Gespräch suchen. Schließlich waren wir, nachdem Clint in sein Ruhestand gegangen ist, Thor zurück in seine Heimat verschwand und Banner sich irgendwo im nirgendwo befand, mit Natasha der Rest von den ursprünglichen Avengers. Dennoch haben wir das konsequent ignoriert.

Ich möchte hier an dieser Stelle niemanden Vorwürfe machen – weder dir noch mir, aber wir haben es gehörig verbockt. Ich weiß, dass ich dir ziemlich weh getan habe. Ich habe dir die Sache mit deinen Eltern verschwiegen, habe dir nicht erzählt, dass ich auf der Suche nach Bucky bin und ich habe deine Rüstung mit meinen Schild zerstört…“ Tony wollte hier einen Kommentar einwerfen, da diese Stelle klang, als ob er selber der Redner wäre, besann sich aber eines besseren und hielt seinen Mund. „aber ich muss dir ehrlich sagen, dass ich davon nicht viel bereue. Ich halte es immer noch für richtig, die Verordnung nicht zu unterschreiben. Die Avengers sollten weiterhin ihre eigene Handlungsfreiheit haben, ohne Einmischung der Regierung - Dazu gehört natürlich auch, dass sie die Konsequenzen aus ihrem Handeln in vollem Umfang tragen. Ich glaube immer noch, dass der Winter Soldier mein bester Freund von damals ist. Und ich würde ihn jederzeit vor allem beschützen. Vor allem, Tony, verstehst du?“

 

Autsch, das tat weh. Und es brachte ihn auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück. Dieses Statement von Steve sagte ihm genau das, was er schon immer wusste:  Er war nichts weiter, als eine nette Abwechslung, ein Zeitvertreib, ein Quickie Zwischendurch. Er spürte ein Brennen in den Augenwinkeln und ein starkes Verlangen nach einem großen Schluck Scotch. Fuck, er würde keinem von Beiden nachgeben.

 

„Aber was ich bereue ist, dass ich mit dir die Verordnungen nicht genauer besprochen habe. Das wir das Für und Wider nicht weiter abgewägt haben. Wir hätten zusammen unterschreiben beziehungsweise nicht unterschreiben sollen. Ich bereue, dass ich dich in die Suche mit Bucky nicht einbezogen habe. Vielleicht hättest du mich dann ein bisschen mehr verstanden. Und ich bereue, dass ich dir nicht die Wahrheit über den Tod deiner Eltern gesagt habe. Dafür habe ich mich bereits in dem Brief entschuldigt.“ Der Mechaniker hörte wie Steve tief Luft holte. Das klang jetzt alles ganz nett, nahm ihm ein bisschen das Gewicht von der Brust, es ließ ihn aber nicht befreiter atmen.

 

„Tony, was ich aber am meisten bereue ist noch nicht mal, dass ich dir mit dem verdammten Schild ein Loch in deine Rüstung geschmettert habe, sondern einfach der Aspekt, dass ich gerade nicht mehr neben dir aufwachen darf. Ich weiß, dass ich dir am meisten weh getan habe, weil ich auf Buckys und nicht auf deiner Seite war. Und ich kann dir jetzt nicht sagen, dass ich das bereue. Du warst so wütend und hast ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste angegriffen. Ich dachte damals nur, dass ich keinen von euch verlieren möchte. Ich wusste, dass du stärker als Bucky bist - Machen wir uns nichts vor: In deiner Rüstung übertriffst du auch mich – also habe ich mich instinktiv vor Bucky gestellt. Das ändert aber nichts daran, dass ich… das heißt trotzdem nicht, dass…

Tony, du brauchst mir nicht zu verzeihen. Du sollst mir auch nicht verzeihen, aber Bucky ist mein bester Freund und du bist… du bist…“ Cap seufzte und Tony konnte vor seinem geistigen Auge sehen, wie er sich verzweifelt durch seine blonden Haare fuhr. „Verdammt, es fühlt sich einfach zu gut an, deine Stimme zu hören und gerade wünsche ich mir nichts weiter, als in einen Flieger nach New York zu steigen, zu dir zu fliegen und dir endlich mal wieder ins Gesicht sehen können.“

 

Das war hier kein kitschiges Liebesgeständnis. Dafür waren beide auch schon viel zu alt und - man glaub es kaum, dass er das jetzt sagt – viel zu erwachsen. Rosarote Herzen, Glitzer fallend von den Wolken, Violinen im Hintergrund und ein Rosenmeer passte auch nicht zu zwei Testosteron gesteuerten Superhelden. Dennoch wurde es ihm gerade leichter ums Herz. „Verkündest du mir hier gerade deine abgrundtiefe Liebe, Rogers?“

 

„Was? Nein! Ich meine… Hach… Also ich… Also… Gott, Stark, ich bin nicht gut in solchen Dingen. Ich wollte dir doch einfach nur sagen, dass Bucky mein bester Kumpel ist, mehr aber auch nicht. Und du bist… nun ja…“ Steve stammelte. Und das machte es so niedlich.

„…dein zweiter bester Kumpel? Gibt es eine Rangliste? Oder ist Barnes Montag, Mittwoch, Freitag dran und ich die übrigen Tage? Außer Sonntag, da hast du dann frei von uns beiden…“

„Meine Fresse, Tony…“

„Kraftausdruck, Steve!“

„Jetzt hör aber mal auf. Ich versuche gerade dir mitzuteilen, dass ich Gefühle für dich habe, Stark, und du redest hier nur dummes Zeug. Ein vernünftiges Gespräch mit dir zu führen ist aber auch nicht möglich. Entweder wirst du sarkastisch oder du wirst wütend. So ein Mittelweg gibt es nicht, oder!?“ Steve klang sauer. Das interessierte den Mechaniker allerdings nicht. Er hatte da was vernommen, was ihn aufhorchen ließ. Er traute aber seinen Ohren nicht.

„Was hast du gesagt?“

„Das man mit dir kein vernünftiges Gespräch führen kann.“

„Nein, davor.“

„Das du nur dummes Zeug redest.“

„Nein, noch weiter davor.“

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst.“ Steves Hände fingen an schwitzig zu werden. Er wusste genau, was ihm da raus gerutscht war. Er hatte nie und nimmer vor, das Gespräch in diese Richtung zu lenken, aber es hatte ihn einfach überkommen. Tony trieb ihn aber auch immer in den Wahnsinn.

„Soll ich Friday bitten, dass Gespräch noch einmal zu wiederholen?“, fragte der Mechaniker.

„Uhm, nein, ich denke, dass ich nicht nötig.“ Anschließend schwieg Captain America. Tony grinste, überlegte kurz, seinen Gesprächspartner noch ein wenig leiden zu lassen, entschied sich dann aber dagegen.

 

„Steve, hör zu, wärst du hier aufgetaucht, hättest hier in Fleisch und Blut vor mir gestanden… Ich hätte mir einen Rüstungsarm von Friday schicken lassen und dich ungeschützt mit meinen Repulsor umgenietet.“ Er stellte sich das Spektakel kurz vor. Das hätte ihm sicher Befriedung verschafft für die letzten sieben Monate. „Ich hatte viele Gespräche. Eins war anstrengender als das Andere, aber mir ist klar geworden, dass ich dich ein Stück weit verstehen kann. Also, dass du Barnes verteidigt hast. Ich hätte wohl für Rhodey das Gleiche getan. Allerdings kann ich es dir nicht verzeihen, dafür hat es zu sehr weh getan. Und dafür sitzt der Schmerz nun auch zu lange in mir drin.“ Er konnte regelrecht durch das Telefon sehen, wie Steve die Schultern hängen ließ. „Aber ich komme auch nicht drum herum mir einzugestehen, dass ich dich irgendwie… vermisse. Ich – Genie, Playboy, Milliardär, Philantrop – vermisse den Jungen aus Brooklyn. Also, sag mir, Steven Rogers, wie können wir dieses Problem lösen? Was sagt dein strategisches Gehirn dazu?“

 

„Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich es nicht.“ Und obwohl diese Antwort eher unbefriedigend war, klang seine Stimme doch tatsächlich beschwingt. „Aber es ist schon mal ein Anfang, dass du mich vermisst. Vielleicht ist es dir vorher noch nicht klar geworden, aber ich vermisse dich ebenso, Tony. Ziemlich sogar. Nicht das Genie, den Playboy, den Milliardär oder den Philantrop – sondern einfach nur Tony Stark. Der, der gerne mal Löcher in seine Wände während Experimente sprengt. Der, der morgens vor seinem ersten Kaffee immer schlechte Laune hat. Der, der nach einem Albtraum so lange auf meinen Atem lauscht, bis er wieder eingeschlafen ist. Und wenn es dir genauso geht, Tony, dann ist das schon einmal ein Anfang. Es wird nicht helfen, dass wir einander verzeihen oder dass wir sofort von vorne beginnen können mit dem, was wir auch immer hatten...“ Ihm fiel gerade so viel auf einmal ein: Er könnte jetzt Steve aus der Bahn werfen, in dem er ihm mitteilte, dass sie Sex hatten. Rogers war in dieser Hinsicht noch verdammt altmodisch – in der damaligen Zeit dachte man an dieses Wort noch nicht einmal in der Öffentlichkeit. Oder er könnte entsetzt darüber sein, dass sein Gerammel und die Albträume über Nacht nicht unbemerkt blieben, geschweige denn sein peinliches Hörspiel, dass er sich zum Wiedereinschlafen rein zog. Er könnte auch immer noch auflegen, um Rogers eins auszuwischen, aber stattdessen machte er etwas sehr starkuntypisches: Er hielt weiter seine Klappe und hörte zu.

 

„Nur allein das Vermissen wird uns nicht vergessen lassen aber es wird dabei helfen, einander verstehen zu wollen. Wir werden Zeit benötigen, sehr viel Zeit und wie ich uns kenne, werden wir oft miteinander streiten, aber ich denke, dass wir zwei uns schon wieder… nun… vertragen können.“

 

Tony grinste. _Vertragen_. Das war so typisch Rogers. Es war jetzt nicht das Wort, was ihm einfiel wenn er daran dachte, was er mit Steve künftig wieder haben möchte, aber er beließ es jetzt einfach dabei. „Und wenn nicht, dann bitten wir doch Thor seinen Bruder erneut auf die Erde los zu lassen.“, schlug Tony vor. Er wusste, dass der Blonde am anderen Ende gerade die Augen verdrehte. „So eine blöde Idee kann nur von Sam kommen… Meinst du, wir können es wenigstens versuchen? Wir können langsam anfangen. Fürs Erste würde es ja reichen, wenn ich dich mal anrufe und du dann auch mich. Nicht, dass unsere netten Teamkollegen das wieder in die Hand nehmen wollen. Wenn du willst, schreibe ich dir natürlich auch weiter Briefe.“

„Höre ich da etwa Sarkasmus, Steve?“

„Ein bisschen. Und? Was sagst du?“

„Friday, trag bitte nächsten Dienstag um 17:15 Uhr in meinen Kalender den Termin _Telefongespräch mit Methusalem_ ein _._ “

„Methusalem?“

„Das ist mein Pseudonym für dich. Falls doch jemand mal mein System hier haken sollte.“

„Ich lass das jetzt mal einfach so stehen und rege mich nicht darüber auf. Wir hören uns dann am Dienstag.“

„Jep. Lass die Kraftausdrücke nicht zu nah an dich rankommen, Cap, die beißen.“

„Du mich auch, Tony. Oh und schön den Flachmann im Müll lassen.“ Damit legte Steve auf.

Er musste dringend mal ein Wort mit Romanoff wechseln. Dafür, dass sie eine Agentin war, plaudert die Gute ganz schön aus dem Nähkästchen.

 

Er nahm das Headset vom Kopf, stand von seinem Stuhl auf und begab sich Richtung Aufzug. Er musste dringend in seine Werkstatt und das Handy aus dem Schrank holen. Der Akku musste aufgeladen werden, er musste schauen ob die Sim-Karte noch richtig drin war und die gesamte Elektronik anständig funktionierte. Bis Dienstag war noch Zeit, aber Vorkehrungen konnten nicht früh genug getroffen werden.

 

Schließlich freute Tony sich jetzt schon auf die kommenden Streits mit Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und damit ist die Geschichte zu Ende. Vielen lieben Dank an Alle fürs Lesen und für die Kudos ^^  
> Über Kommentare würde ich mich freuen.  
> Ansonsten: Man liest sich.  
> LG FLow

**Author's Note:**

> tbc.
> 
> Über Kommentare würde ich mich freuen.  
> LG  
> Flow


End file.
